Heaven in Hell
by LostInThePost
Summary: Modern day/ AU. Tris gets sent to boarding school by her parents, in order to end her rebellious ways. When she meets combat instructor and son of the principal, Tobias, she views her parents' "punishment" as a blessing... But nothing lasts forever, as Tris soon finds out, and betrayal is found everywhere. Eventual Fourtris. [NOW COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Divergent (sadly)_

* * *

**SATURDAY**

The fierce wind blows my hair into my face, obscuring the view of street lamp-lit Chicago. I cling onto Uriah tighter and giggle as the motorbike gains speed.

"Tris, your hair is getting into my eyes!" Uriah shouts, his voice muffled by the oncoming wind.

"Maybe you should have brought a helmet!" I retort playfully.

"Maybe you should have brought a sense of adventure!"

With that comment, I narrow my eyes. "It died alongside your driving skills! Are you trying to _kill_ me?!"

Uriah chuckles at my insult and increases the speed of the motorbike as we hurtle down the highway. It has now become too fast to distinguish object and I am in awe of how Uriah is able to navigate us. I gaze at the blur of colour around me, breathlessly, and feel free, alive, unstoppable.

* * *

"_Where_ have you been, Beatrice!?" Father yells, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Sneaking out at night _again_ with that _boy?!_" Mom emerges from her bedroom, staring disapprovingly at me and I immediately feel guilty.

"_That_ boy is called Uriah and he is my _boyfriend" _I reply, cringing at the weak tone to my voice.

"Your mother and I have put up with this _teenage rebellion _for long enough! You disobey us constantly and then leave the house at night to do God-knows-what with some dangerous boy who we barely know! You should be in your room at this hour!"

"I hate it in this house! I'm trapped!"

Father rewards me with a glare before arguing "You have everything you could possibly want with our wealth and everyth-"

"No I don't!" I interrupt. "I've been home-schooled my _entire_ life and I have no friends or life outside of this gigantic prison! The only reason I know Uriah is because he delivered _your_ extravagant purchases!" I fire directly at father. Mentally, I am cursing myself. I hate arguing with my parents, especially my mom as she's always so kind and forgiving. But if it's the only way I can lead a normal life then so be it.

"What about Susan?" Mom asks tentatively, "She's been a great friend to you." I snort. Susan was a half-decent girl who only befriended me so she could shamelessly flirt with my brother, in order to boost her chances of marriage to him, thus inheriting father's wealth. We rarely spoke; she came over to stalk my brother and pretend we were friends. The arrangement worked for me because I didn't particularly like Susan: greed with a human face.

"Anyway," my father interrupts, "It has already been decided. Your mother and I have already contacted a local boarding school that shall hope to-"

"What?!" I splutter in outrage.

"A boarding school," father continues, unfazed by my outburst, "by the name of Divergent. You have already been awarded a place and your mother and I are more than willing to pay. Hopefully, you shall become more disciplined there and learn to respect and obey your parents."

"Disciplined?! You want me to be more like Caleb, don't you!?" I furiously yell. For all of my years, I have constantly been compared to Caleb, the 'golden boy' who everyone loves and can never do wrong. I, on the other hand, have never lived up to my parent's expectations as they refuse to acknowledge that I am not a clone of Caleb. And I never will be. "Don't you?!"

My parents say nothing but the look displayed on their faces reveals their answer. I turn away from them and storm off to my bedroom, seething with rage.

"Beatrice, dear, please let us finish..." Mom calls out and my footsteps hinder until father speaks.

"Beatrice, get back here, young lady! This conversation isn't over!" Father calls but I have already stopped listening.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

The grey sky reflects my mood perfectly, a constant reminder of how bad this day will be. Rain trickles from the thick clouds like a fresh wound, slowly bleeding. Maybe I'm being a little too dramatic about that part, actually.

"Don't look like that!" chides Tori, my driver, casting a concerned look at me through the rear-view mirror. Me and Tori are very close and she understands me ,sometimes, better than my own mother. Tori is my best friend: but today, I really just want to be left alone.

"Like what?" I sigh.

"Like the whole world is against you."

"It is."

Tori laughs. "Maybe you'll enjoy it at this boarding school"

I roll my eyes at her optimism. "Trust me, I won't. It's called _Divergent_ boarding school, meaning 'different.' Father _despises_difference to his way of thinking so obviously I'm being put with a bunch of weirdos so we can learn to be 'normal.'"

"If you really believe that, your parents wouldn't put you in a boarding school so close to Chicago. What about that?" Tori inquires. I slump further into my seat in defeat; aware that she is right. My father is probably trying to do what's best for me, but mainly he is acting out of desire for a female clone of Caleb. And somehow, magically, this boarding school is supposed to change me into the perfect vision of a daughter. One major fault in that plan; I will not change for him and live a false life of deceit. The car slowly glides to a halt.

"Tris?"

"Yeah."

"We're here."

I glance out of the window to stare upon a looming building, castle-like in its appearance, with many tall towers.

"Ooh, it looks lovely, like an old British boarding school!" Tori smiles.

"It looks like a prison badly disguised as Hogwarts." I reply in monotone. Tori laughs and exits the car, beckoning me to join her outside. Begrudgingly, I join her and we make our way into the ancient building.

* * *

_A/N: As you have probably already gathered, the characters are kinda OOC, for the purpose of the story. This is my first 'Fic and I honestly have no idea where I am taking this. So, I don't know if you don't like this (because it's AU) or do you like it and want me to continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNDAY (Continued)**

The hall we enter is completely silent and lifeless. Light pours in from the haggard windows, but not enhancing the drab appearance in any form. Tori drags me to the reception and informs the blonde receptionist of my arrival. Her face is hard and frown lines are etched into her pale skin.

"So, Beatrice, I'm Mrs Matthews and-" she begins.

"Actually, it's Tris."

"Well, _Beatrice, _I'm sure you'll fit in to the school perfectly." Mrs Matthews turns towards Tori and smiles. "The troublesome ones always do become the best."

I step forwards, but Tori fiercely pulls me back. Mrs Matthews places a hand firmly on my shoulder and with her tough grip as strong as iron, steers me out of the reception and back into the hallway. She casts a glance over her shoulder. "Eric! Do fetch Tris' belongings." A tall boy emerges from one of the surrounding rooms, his face concealed by his dark sweeping hair. Without even passing a glance towards us, he strides outside and momentarily reappears with my suitcases. Tori observes the entire scene and I shrug at her. Mrs Matthews, remembering Tori's existence, orders Tori to leave.

"Have fun, Tris!" Tori smiles and I step forward to embrace her. Mrs Matthews sweeps down on me like a hawk and drags me into a narrow corridor, Eric shortly following. "Bye!" I call desperately over my shoulder, but Tori is already out of sight.

"Don't be so dramatic, there was no need to say goodbye," Mrs Matthews scolds, "You'll be sleeping in the East Wing. Eric will show you." Eric finally looks up at me, his dull grey eyes showing his boredom, and jerks his head, signalling me to go up the stairs.

"Thank God she's gone." I sigh in relief. "She's as bossy as... I don't know but she's still bossy." Eric laughs at me and I feel victorious for a second. _Gosh, Tris, you have a boyfriend. Besides, you don't even like the silent type._ "So... do you work here?"

"Yes," Eric slowly replies. "I'm saving up for college."

"Cool. So, um, how can you stand working with _her?!_"

Eric stares directly at me, his eyes hardening. "That's my mom."

"Oh." is my response. The rest of the journey to my room is made in awkward silence.

* * *

I take a breath of relief when I enter my room and dive onto one of the three empty beds.

"Hey! Off my bed!" calls a female voice. I spring up to sit on the end of the bed, immediately. A tall, pretty girl with sleek, black hair stands in front of me. "Ah, you must be new. Newcomers are rare, well, except the first-year kids. The last new person here was... me, actually!" She extends a tanned hand. "I'm Christina."

I shake it. "Tris."

"Keep the bed if you want... change is good. What are you doing here?" she asks and flops onto opposite bed.

"Parents sent me here to become more 'disciplined'." I gesture quotation marks with my hands.

"Well, I got sent here two years ago because my grades were falling."

"Who's the other room mate?" I point at the empty third bed next to Christina's.

"Marlene's not coming back this year." she sighs, "She was my best friend here. But then she moved to Kentucky because her dad got a job there. She texted me a while back, saying that she is going public-school there." Christina suddenly smiles at me, her eyes twinkling. "_You're_ gonna have to be my new best friend, so suck it up."

I grin back. I had been hoping for a friend and this had come faster than I expected and I was thankful. "What's the school like here?"

Christina groans in response. "Terrible. No fun. Whatsoever. _And the uniform..._" she gestures towards the grey clothing in disgust. "At least it's mixed gender so it's not _full_ of bitchy girls. An the guys, most of them are stupid and irritating, there's only a few hot ones!"

"I already have a boyfriend... but are they hot like Eric?" I supply.

"No no no no no no no no no... You did _not _just say that! He's a total creep!"

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about me and him, I bitched about his mom during our only conversation."

Christina laughs at me. "You insulted Jeanine aka the evil witch?"

"Jeanine?"

"That's Mrs Matthew's first name. I doubt he'll ever talk to you again! So.. boyfriend, eh? Does he go here!?"

"No, but he's part of the reason why I got sent here."

A loud ringing of a bell interrupts our conversation.

"Assembly." Christina replies to my look of confusion.

* * *

Christina and I sit at the back of the already-full hall. A man dressed in a dark suit with thinning hair walks onto the stage and the chatter fades into silence. With my height, I could barely see him over the heads of the crowd. "That's the principal... Mr Eaton," Christina whispers.

"Welcome everyone. And what a brilliant new year I hope it is." he begins. Automatically, I zone out. I had seen too many movies and TV shows with the whole "supposedly-welcoming speech" that drones on forever. I stare at the dark hair of the person in front of me and think of Uriah's dark hair. I had told him on the phone that I was leaving for the school and he had promised me to visit, _if_ that's even allowed. I hope he doesn't forget about me. I certainly haven't forgotten about him.

"Earth to Tris." Christina jokes, waving a hand in front of my face. I turn to face her. "Thank God!" she smiles, "Everyone is already leaving to go to their rooms! I kept chanting your name but you were in Tris-land, frolicking with pixies and-"

"I was just thinking!" I defend myself.

"Uh huh, well you had better think about _this_ now... What activity should we do?"

"Activity?" I ask.

"Gosh, you really weren't listening, were you? Well, Principle Eaton is making it compulsory for us all to do an extra-curricular activity. Which one should we do?"

"What is there?"

"There's vegetable growing in the school gardens, cookery classes, hand-to-hand combat, fitness training or art. Which one?"

I shrug in response.

"Fine," Christina begins, "I choose... hand-to-hand combat!"

"No!" I wail.

"Yes! I want to tone my legs..."

"You can do that in fitness training!" I argue.

"What's so bad about combat?"

"I don't know about you, but the idea of being savagely beaten up by boys twice my size isn't the most appealing of options!"

"Please," she pouts. "Will is doing it..."

"Who's Will?"

"The guy I have crushed on ever since I came to this school! Please, Tris..."

I slouch back into the plastic chair in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay! Let's sign up!" Christina grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the sign-up sheet towards the stage. There is a queue for every extra-curricular activity sign-up sheet but the combat one. That is already a bad omen. I sloppily sign my name and follow Christina back to our room.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the response! :} You have no idea how much it meant to me. Ermagerd, I thought this would be a fail! To Dying Four More: Wow, that's great how you can relate to this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Next one will definitely have Tobias in! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**MONDAY**

**Tris' POV:**

The repetitive beeping of my alarm clock awakens me. Blindly, I pick it up and throw it, effectively ending the sound. It hits something very hard.

"Ow, Tris you moron. That was my _face!" _A voice mumbles. I roll over and greet the darkness that overcomes me. Sadly, it is only for a brief time.

"Tris, get up!"

"Go away," I groan. Then suddenly I have left the warmth of my bed and I am lying on the cold, wooden floor. I open my eyes to see Christina clutching my ankle.

"Come on. We'll be late for breakfast." She urges. We change into our uniform in silence. When I finish, I stare into the mirror, displeased with the reflection.

Christina joins me, brandishing her make-up bag. "You're not going to school like that, are you?"

I nod in response.

"But you'll look as plain as the uniform! Make up is the only luxury we have here!" Christina presses the bag towards my face. "Take. Some. Eye liner. Or. Mascara." Each word is followed by a shove of the bag towards my face.

"Fine. I don't see the point in it, though." I forage inside of the bag. Christina smiles victoriously at me.

"Wait... You do know how to put it on, right?"

"Yeah, better than you by the look of your face." I joke and am rewarded with a playful punch.

* * *

The chatter and bustle of students fills the corridors as Christina and I meander our way through the crowd.

"What lesson do you have?" she shouts over the noise.

I retrieve my timetable from my pocket. "History."

"Oh. I have Maths. What room are you in?"

"Um, H4."

Christina grabs my wrist. "That's pretty close to Maths. I'll drop you off on my way."

I look up at her. "Gee thanks, mom."

She ruffles my hair and looks down at me. "Anything for my Trisykins!"

* * *

I take one of the few remaining seats at an empty desk at the back of the room. A boy with a kind face sits beside me. "Hey, I'm Peter."

"I'm Tris." I reply brightly. Peter seems nice enough. His bright smile immediately portrays him as a nice and friendly guy. Peter is just about to say something when our teacher enters the room.

"Okay everyone," he begins, "I'm Mr Black and I will be taking you for History, for those of you who don't know me. Now, before we begin with the introduction to the topic I am handing out a little pop quiz. This does not count for anything, I would just merely like to see how much you know already."

Mr Black continues to talk but I don't hear as Peter whispers to me "So Tris, I'm the top student at History and I'll give you some answers if you want."

"No thanks, I'm pretty good myself." I smile. Peter takes this as a challenge.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." He murmurs as we fill out our tests.

Mr Black marks them during the lesson and hands them back to us at the end.

"So, beautiful, what did you get?" Peter asks.

"Full marks" I reply. He frowns at my paper and I smile to myself, proud that I had beat him. "Jealous much?"

"Of _you_, ha." Peter laughs sarcastically. "And by the way, you're not beautiful. You're ugly."

"I'm better looking than you, Medusa." I laugh, shielding my face dramatically. Several people around us begin to snicker.

Peter leans close to me, his eyes threatening and sending shivers down my spine. "Watch out, Tris. Revenge is a dish best served warm." Then he strides out of the classroom as the bell rings. Warm? What? I race after him but lose him in the middle of the crowd. "It's 'best served cold', you idiot!" People passing cast me looks of confusion to my outburst to no one.

"Tris?" A voice asks behind me and I squeal in shock. It's Christina and she's looking peculiarly at me. "Tris, who were you talking to? You were randomly yelling to no one..."

"Some asshole called Peter."

"Come on, you have Spanish next with me, right?"

We compare timetables and I nod. We arrive and sit together in the back corner of the room.

"Peter's just so... ugh." I quietly moan during the lesson.

"Shall I add you to the long list of people who despise him?"

I stare at her in shock. "People don't like him?" He seemed so kind and sweet.

"He's a mean jerk who _no one_ likes. Except Molly and Drew, that is. What did you do to make him argue with you?" Christina whispers.

"I beat him in some stupid quiz."

"Ha, Peter's pride is everything to him. He gets all upset if he's not Number One in life. I'd pray, if I were you, that he's not taking up combat as his extra-curricular activity, else you're in trouble." she laughs.

"He'd better not! Speaking of combat... It's not today is it?" I whisper, a little too loudly.

The teacher stops speaking and glares at us. "¿Tengo que uno se aleja uno del otro?" _(A/N: I don't speak Spanish, so that Google Translate'd from 'Do I have to move you away from each other?') _We stare at her in silence as she continues talking.

"Yep, combat is straight after lessons. I'll meet you somewhere and we'll go to it together." Christina whispers.

* * *

We anxiously wait for our instructor to enter the room. Much to my discontent, Peter is here; alongside a boy and a girl who I presume are his friends. There are about 20 of us, all of which are considerably larger than me, which is very daunting. Then _he_ enters the room. The instructor. He wears a blue tight-fitting tee shirt which emphasises his muscles and has dark sweeping hair. His eyes are a deep relaxed blue and his shirt only accentuates their colour.

"Damn, he's _hot!_" Christina nudges me out of the trance this man has put me in.

Then he speaks. "I am your instructor for combat. I am Four."

"Four's a stupid name." Peter comments. Four strides up to Peter so they are inches apart. Four clutches Peter's shirt fiercely. "It's actually my nickname. Do you know how I got it?" Peter shakes his head worriedly.

"It's because in the final of the National combat Championship, I had my opponent on the floor in _four_ seconds." Four releases Peter from his grip as the entire room watches Four in awe.

"Any more stupid remarks?" Four challenges the group. There is a brief silence. "Good."

He steps towards the centre of the room. "Now, you will have this training on Mondays and Thursdays, every week, except for holidays of course. Okay, as it is Monday, let's start with our first lesson of fighting and that's balance, which is crucial."

Christina and I immediately become partners. At least half of the lesson is spent on the correct body position and stance. We grow bored of it.

"Ugh, I thought this would be _actual_ fighting." Christina moans, inspecting her nails.

"I'm glad it isn't but at least it would be more fun than this," I agree, "I mean, what is the point?"

A tap on my shoulder startles me. "The point of what?" Four asks, smirking.

"...The point of her parents buying her a horse." Christina replies with a sincere expression and I mentally thank her. Four's emotions become conflicted and then he turns to me. "And you are?"

"Tris."

"Well Tris," he begins and moves closer to me. I stare into his beautiful eyes and forget what we are doing. His eyes are so dreamy and relaxing; I get lost in them. Unexpectedly, Four shoves me lightly and I tumble straight onto the floor, effectively creating a thumping noise which grabs the attention of the entire room. My cheeks flame with embarrassment as everyone laughs. "You should listen more to what I say instead of complaining. Maybe you'd be able to stay on your feet then." He extends a hand to me. "Get up." I remain lying on the floor, too dazed to grab his hand.

"Get up." He repeats, withdrawing his hand.

"After you threw me to the floor, I feel all stiff." I reply and slowly return to my feet.

"Well, that has just earned you the nickname of 'Stiff'" Four proclaims and the group begin to laugh.

"Stiff was probably too busy drooling over Four" Peter comments. Before I can even say something, Christina is quick to defend me. "Why would she do that? She already has a boyfriend."

"Stiff? A _boyfriend? _Who would date _her_?" Peter remarks.

Then I really get annoyed. "Just because you have no love life, doesn't mean you can criticise mine!"

"Hey, hey, break it up." Four calls and then turns to Peter, "Since when did _you_ care about Stiff's love life? Annoyed that you can't have her?" The group laughs at Peter and in embarrassment Peter begins to defend himself, but is cut off by Four. "Okay, session's over guys, see you all on Thursday."

I take a breath of relief and walk towards Christina who is grinning at me. "You and Peter would make _such _a bad-ass couple!"

Mentally, I gather all of my best Peter-related insults to respond to her, but then decide that ignoring the comment is my best option. We are the last to leave. Christina tugs me out of the room and, with my great luck, I trip. Then Four suddenly appears and catches my arm, stopping me from falling. I didn't even hear him approach. My skin burns where his fingers rest on my arm. I never feel this way with Uriah, why him? I slowly meet his eyes, ashamed by my mixed feelings.

"Careful, Stiff," Four smiles and walks off, leaving me in a dazed confusion.

Christina watches me and I silently pray that she doesn't know about my mixed emotions. "Well that was... Eventful. You and Four were _blazing _with chemistry, but I still stand by my previous judgement that you and Peter are the _supreme_ couple. All you need to do is ditch your current boyfriend and you can transform Peter from an evil jerk to a nice guy!"

I roll my eyes and groan at her persistence. "You must barely know me at all."

"I do, I just like annoying you."

* * *

**Four's POV:**

_Boyfriend. _That one word sliced me open like a knife. It wasn't Peter who was annoyed earlier; it was me. I don't know why I'm so fascinated by that girl. _Tris. _Strange but beautiful. There's just something so alluring and mysterious, yet strong and defiant at the same time. I admire that about her. _Boyfriend. _She has a boyfriend. That is my cue to stop feeling and thinking about her. Sadly, that is easier said than done.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed the story, it was like receiving virtual Dauntless cake! In light of this fame, (haha) that was an extra long chapter of 1814 words. BOOM. I am aiming to update every other day, so hopefully the wait to see darling Tobias will not be too long for you. Speaking of Tobias, what do you think of Theo James? He's different to how I pictured Tobias but ME GUSTA. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**TUESDAY**

I grasp my lunch tray tightly and scan the cafeteria for Christina. Then I spot her, waving over-enthusiastically at me from one of the tables towards the back. I slowly shuffle my way there, careful not to drop anything. A sharp force hits my side, like a ton of bricks, and spills my food onto my drab uniform. I sharply look up and see Peter, smirking victoriously at me.

"I'm no fashion designer but that made a hell of a difference to your ugly appearance, Stiff. Most attractive." Peter chuckles menacingly.

"Maybe it will have the same effect on you." I retort and tip the remnants of food on my tray onto him. A chorus of "ooh"'s echo follow the motion. I walk away, head held high.

"This isn't over, Stiff!" he calls as I sit beside Christina.

"Feisty Tris!" She smiles, "Here, have my cake considering yours is now on Peter." I eye the dark chocolate slice hungrily and thank her.

"Will was watching you," Christina informs, quietly.

"Well, if someone threw food on the school jerk, I would stare too." With my response, her expression brightens.

"Anyway," I continue, "Who is this Will you admire so much?"

Christina points a to blonde-haired boy adding some cutlery to his tray. "I have had a crush on him ever since I came here. He's so sweet, kind and he's in my English!" Christina continues to babble about Will as he slowly approaches us.

"Chris, Will is coming this way!" I hiss.

Her eyes widen. "What do I do? Help me! Help me!"

"You've told a funny joke... We're laughing now."

We both erupt in fake giggles as Will arrives at our table. He stares at us, mistaking our hysteria for insanity. I gradually begin to stop, nudging Christina to do so, too.

"Sorry, Christina was telling me a funny joke." I explain.

Will looks sceptical, his emerald eyes disbelieving. "You're Tris, right?" I nod. "Look, Molly wants you to join our group because of what you did to Peter. Peter is also part of this gang we have, but Molly really seems to like your bad-ass attitude." He turns to Christina. "Christina, you're also invited. What do you say?" I mentally prepare to reject his offer.

Christina grabs my arm under the table, furiously. "Okay, fine." I moan, annoyed that I'll have to join some crazy gang with Peter involved. Will looks curiously at me. "I mean, we'd love to, right Christina?"

"Yes, I love you-_your_ gang and we'd love to join." Christina replies.

"Cool, meet us at 8pm, outside the media block," replies Will and strides away, waving at us both.

I look at Christina. "Great. Now you've forced me into some psychotic gang with Peter in. I will not give into this peer pressure!"

"Everyone faces peer pressure at one point in their lives, this is yours, biatch. Besides, Will wants me, I mean _us_, to go!"

"That's because he's one of Peter's minions!" I argue.

"You forgot to include the word _hot_. This is like the zombie apocalypse; you're either with them or against them."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you'd join the zombies and reach your imminent death?"

"Yes. No! Ugh, please, Tris..."

"Fine."

* * *

We reach the media block 5 minutes late, due to the fact that 'we have to be fashionably late and play cool.' Not my words; Christina's. I am dressed in a casual jeans and jumper combination, whereas Christina is wearing a glittery miniskirt and a figure-hugging top. Taking my figure (well, lack of) into consideration, I am thankful I didn't allow her to dress me in a similar way. But then again, I feel uncomfortably under-dressed. Then four figures emerge from behind one of the buildings.

"Told you they'd come!" proclaims Will, looking pleased.

"Well, they're 5 minutes late." complains the only girl in the group, who I presume is Molly.

"We were getting ready!" Christina defiantly replies.

"Yeah, I can see that." Peter comments and I feel pity for Christina. The whole group except her are wearing casual clothing.

"Any outing deserves effort." Christina explains carelessly.

Then Molly, the leader of the group, introduces herself, Will, Peter and a tall boy called Al. "We call ourselves Dauntless. You know, 'cause we're so brave and everything."

"Ah," I finally speak, "But if this is a group of the brave... why is Peter here?" Everyone begins to laugh. Peter scowls and Molly puts her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, as if he is her pet and under her control. Molly has an air of power in the group, whether it is in her voice or her body position.

Molly sits down on the grass and we automatically follow, out of obedience or fear I do not know. "Tris, Christina... I started the Dauntless gang soon as I got sent here by my parents. Before you ask why, I will only tell you that a death occurred and I was found innocent. Whether that judgement of me is correct I will not say." I look at Christina worriedly. Great, so now I'm part of a group with a jerk-wad, a serial killer, a human giant and a couple who aren't even a couple. "Anyway," Molly continues, "My parents sent me here; hashtag rich girl problems. Now, do you want to join the Dauntless in a life of rebellion, fun and freedom?" Molly had my vote at rebellion. Christina and I immediately accept the offer.

"Al, explain." Molly orders with a flick of her wrist.

Al, the human giant, looks at me and Christina. "You two have to go though the initiation, first. We think of a task for you to complete, and if you do, you're in our group. For example, my task was to do the worm, _naked_, in assembly. My parents got called and everything!" He looks at Molly. "Who's going first?"

"Christina," Molly informs, "your challenge is to... Kiss Eric." Christina gasps in outrage. Molly smiles. "For 5 minutes, as you made us wait that long for you. Your choice of outfit should be enough to... seduce him."

"No!" Christina cries. "He's so... ugh. And greasy and awful and greasy and ugh... and greasy..."

Molly grins. "Go on then, bring him out here, we need to see it, as evidence!"

Christina stomps her foot in a childlike manner and jogs inside the building.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Peter asks.

"Of course," I reply optimistically, "she'll do anything to prove a point." Will nods his head at my point and I internally grin on behalf of Christina.

Christina emerges, her hand entwined with Eric's. The group hides behind a surrounding bush. I resist the urge to laugh hysterically as they begin to kiss.

"Peter, you timing?" Molly hisses and Peter brandishes his cell phone. Will turns away from the passionate making out Christina and Eric are doing. After 5 minutes are up, Molly orders me to go retrieve Christina. I walk up to her and pull her away from Eric.

"Christina!" I shout, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" I drag her by the arm to the group while Eric walks dazedly inside. We all congratulate her.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Eric's quite a good kisser." she smiles and the group stares at her in shock. "I was kidding, guys!" None of us believe her, well, maybe I partly do. Will's fists are clenched and I remind myself to tell Christina later.

"Will, what should Tris do as her challenge?" Molly ponders.

Will contemplates for a few moments then turns to face me. "I lost my football on the school roof, a few months ago. Go get it."

"Okay," I reply. It can't be that hard right?

"Tris," Christina begins, "the roofs are slanted." Well, that may be a problem. Who am I kidding, that's a major problem! This is a suicide mission.

"We Dauntless abide by the principle of YOLO." Molly replies to her.

"Drake sucks." Will complains.

"Amen to that," agrees Christina.

"Show me the roof." I order, gaining their attention and feeling empowered. Internally, I'm cursing this stupid gang but I have to do it.

They take me to the building. Luckily for me, a tree is closely positioned to the roof, so all I have to do is climb the tree and hop onto the building.

I start to climb the tree, spurred on by the chants of encouragement from the ground below. My footing falters several times and all I can do is continue.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT HERE, MAKING SUCH A NOISE?" A man orders and I recognise him as Principle Eaton. "You should all be in your dorm rooms. Come inside with me this instant!" I clutch the tree silently and hope that he doesn't spot me.

"When Tris collects Will's football she should bring it to us." Molly comments. "The kitchens are a lovely place for deliveries." Principle Eaton either purposely ignores her or doesn't understand the hidden message as he drags the group inside. I grit my teeth and continue to climb. Rough bark cuts my palms but I continue until I reach the branch closest to the building. I lie down and shuffle along it, until I am at the very edge and catch sight of the football. I sit up and let my legs dangle.

"YOLO" I mutter and drop onto the building. Instinctively, I lean forwards so I don't fall off. I slowly step towards the ball and throw it onto the grass below. Now all I need to do is get back. I cautiously step towards the tree and slip down off the roof. I grab onto one of the angled slates at the bottom of the roof, trying to pull myself back up. However, I fail miserably. I'm too far from the tree and have little strength to pull myself up. I only had two options; call for help or break my legs.

"Help!" I cry, not caring of the consequences.

"Tris?" a voice asks quietly. I turn my head slightly and see Four. He steps so that he is in front of me, from the ground. "Let go, I'll catch you."

I shake my head. "Are you kidding, I'll crush you!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

I take a deep breath and let go. Four catches me but the impact send him sprawled underneath me. I roll off him. "Four, oh no, are you OK!?

He laughs shakily. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yes!" We both get up, brushing off our clothes. I eye him worriedly.

"I'm fine," he assures and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you for saving me" I tell him sincerely.

"TOBIAS!" Mr Eaton yells, quickly reappearing. Four pushes me away from him. "There you are!" Tobias? Then realisation hits me, Four's real name is Tobias... It suits him.

Mr Eaton grabs him roughly. "It was a bad mistake to allow you to work here! Now you're with _girls _from the school!" Tobias casts an apologetic look towards me. "You can do better than this filth!" Mr Eaton gestures to me. "Sent here because her parents don't want her! You are above this, Tobias!" I flinch at his choice of words, realising that Mr Eaton is Four's- I mean _Tobias'_- dad! Mr Eaton turns towards me. "To your room, NOW!"

I quickly nod, grab the football and race inside.

* * *

"Ah, so you understood my message," Molly grins after I enter the kitchens. I toss the ball at Will. "Any problems on the way?" I smoothly lie and shake my head.

"Well, Tris, welcome to the Dauntless."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the support guys (love you), hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**WEDNESDAY**

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket during Spanish and I try to inconspicuously get it out. My mood brightens when I see that it's from Uriah. The text message from him reads "Hey Tris, I miss you x" We'd been texting each other since I arrived here; mainly random, fun conversations, but this seemed more serious. I quickly reply with "I miss you too! Ugh, I'll ask one of my friends how to sneak out of this hell-hole so we can meet... ;) x" Christina leans over my shoulder to read it and rolls her eyes. I mouth to her the words "help me get out." She shakes her head in response and shrugs. She must not know.

Within seconds I receive a reply "No need. Zeke knows how to get in, he's done it tons of times, so I'll come to you ;) x" Zeke is Uriah's brother and he is a total player, so I'm not surprised he knows how to get into here. My answer to his text is "When? x"

"Meet me on the back field at 9pm ;) x"

* * *

At exactly 9pm, I arrive to the field, glancing around for signs of anyone approaching. No one does. The clattering groan of a motor bike interrupts the silence outside and I beam, realising it is Uriah. A few dark figures lift him up from the other side of the tall wired fence and throw him over. He lands gracefully on his feet, as if he is an expert. I race over to him and he envelopes me in his strong arms. He kisses my forehead. "You may want to take me inside."

"Yeah, of course!" I cautiously guide him inside and into my room. Christina is nowhere to be found.

"Nice uniform," he teases as we sit down on my bed.

"You could've tried to blend in by wearing something less distinctive." I point at his neon green shirt and laugh.

"Ahem, I _did_ wear grey" He jokes, revealing his grey socks. He stares at me and fiercely kisses me, stroking my face with his hands. I slide my fingers around his neck and pull him down so we are both lying on the bed. I pull away and rest my forehead against his, uttering "I love you."

Someone clears their throat loudly before he can reply and we spring away from each other. Christina is standing in the doorway, grinning. "Ah," she begins, "You must be Tris' boyfriend she tell me about. I'm Christina, her best friend and trained assassin, so you'd better be good to her." Christina jokes.

Uriah smiles and extends a hand. "Don't worry, I will. I'm Uriah." They briefly shake hands.

"Well, lovebirds, I hate to break up the reunion but the school doors _do _close at 10, so Uriah you'd better leave soon if you want to get out." Christina explains and we begrudgingly exit the room.

* * *

We stride down the empty hallways until we reach the door that leads to the back field.

"We should meet up soon," Uriah tells me and I agree. He kisses me softly, clutching my face tenderly before jumping away after we hear footsteps behind us. I sag my shoulders in relief when I find out that it's Molly. They both widen their eyes at each other and Uriah appears scared.

"Hi Molly." I turn to Uriah, "It's cool, we're friends. Molly, this is my boyfriend, Uriah."

Molly nods slowly. "Nice to meet you, Uriah." I detect an edge to her voice. She begins to walk away after mumbling, "I gotta go." Molly's not the friendliest person at times but it was cruel of her to barely speak to Uriah.

Uriah hugs me tightly, staring into the distance.

"Bye, Uriah." I smile and walk back to my room. Glancing over one shoulder, I see Uriah in a deep train of thought and decide to leave him alone. What is up with him?

* * *

**URIAH'S POV**

Well that was messed up. It was like seeing a forgotten ghost reappear and bring chaos into my world. Literally. I wait in the hallway, knowing she'd come back for me. She had to. I stare into the end of the corridor, where she had left, awaiting her return.

Her voice speaks out behind me. "You got over me fast."

I turn around to face Molly. "Maybe that's because you were supposed to be in New Zealand right now."

"You said we could have a long-distance relationship. You _said_." Molly growls, folding her arms stubbornly. I _did_ say that. But that was before I met Tris.

"It's hardly long-distance if you've been here, in Chicago, for I don't know how long, without telling me." I retort.

Molly changes the subject. "How long have you been with _Tris_?" She spits her name as if it is a curse word.

"Four months."

"Do you love her?" She asks, eyes full of agony. That was a good question. I have never told Tris that I love her, or thought that I actually do. Come to think of it, I see her more as a friend than anything...A friend that I kiss to forget my loneliness. But I _really_ did like Tris, she is an amazing and funny person who I love to be with. I abandon those conflicted thoughts and shake my head at Molly.

"I hope you're happy with her," Molly sighs bitterly and walks away. I grab her wrist before she can do so.

"Molly, please. I've been in love with you since we met. I'm still crazy about you now." I beg and she freezes and turns around to face me. "Look, being with Tris was a terrible mistake, I was only with her to forget about _you. _Molly... please take me back." I'm unsure of how much of that speech is true, as after I say it, my conscience screams _liar._ Molly grins at me and kisses me but all I can think about is _what did I want? _I wanted Tris, the girl that makes me happy, and I wanted Molly, the girl who knew and is a great part of my past. If I remained secretive... I could have _both,_ right?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing/fav/following! :} Wow, over 1,000 views! And Zahira321 is following this which is amazing as it's like royalty mingling with peasants like me! :O This chapter will influence the whole story, let me know what you think. To dauntlessgang666: I wanted to give the story more spice and bring out Tris' rebellious side. Don't worry, you'll be pleased that she won't be in it for too long ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**THURSDAY**

I race towards Combat Training as quickly as possible. Will offered to walk Christina to Training so I had been using the school map to guide me as I did not know the way. I love Christina and I'm happy for her (gradually growing closer to Will and everything) but sometimes I feel left out. It's not jealousy, it's just... loneliness. Bursting through the door, I utter an apology to... Eric? What is he doing here!? He is leaning casually against the wall, openly staring at Christina who is tying her laces. I stride over to her.

She sharply glances up. "Tris! Where were you? You're 10 minutes late!"

"I don't know my way to this building yet, considering I've only been here once."

"Oh, Tris, I'm sorry." Christina looks at me apologetically.

I shrug, pretending to be indifferent. "How's Will?"

Her eyes brighten. "Great! He says we all might go out on Saturday!"

"What do you mean?"

"Us and the Dauntless gang. Sneaking out. It's gonna be great!" Christina squeals excitedly.

"Sounds great." I reply in monotone and then tilt my head in Eric's direction. "What's he doing here?"

The door slams open and Four hurriedly jogs into the room. "Sorry everyone, I got held up."

The room hushes into a silence. He angrily runs a hand through his hair when he sees Eric. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your - I mean _our –_ dad wants me to keep an eye on you... Make sure you don't get too attached to any of your lovely _girls._" At Eric's accusation towards Four, I stare at the floor, a blush creeping on my cheeks. What Mr. Eaton saw was a misunderstanding, nothing else, right? Besides, I already have a boyfriend.

"He's not our dad." Four growls.

Eric chuckles. "Do I have to remind you of the time, sorry, _numerous_ times I have caught our parents in the reception office?"

"It's called 'friends with benefits', get over it."

"Well, _brother_," Eric takes a seat, "I'm here whether you like it or not." He flicks a wrist at the group of us sitting, awaiting our lesson. "Stop staring, fight then." We all exchange confused glances.

"I haven't even taught them the basics yet." Four fires at Eric.

"You're clearly a bad instructor then."

"We've only had one lesson," Four defends.

Eric stands up and faces Four. "Why do you always have to be the one in charge? Are you _scared _about losing the only time you have power?"

Four frowns at Eric and vehemently orders "Fine. _You_ teach the lesson."

Eric smirks victoriously and saunters to the middle of the room. "I want you to fight each other, as this _is _a combat lesson, despite what you have previously been taught." He points at Al. "You, come into the middle." He scans the group for a worthy opponent until his eyes lock with mine. "You." I look down, feigning to not have seen him. "Hey, small girl, come on up." The group turns to face me as I shakily rise to my feet. My hands are trembling by the time I am beside Al.

Eric leers at both of us. "You two are going to fight until one of you is unable to continue."

"Two problems with that." Four interrupts, "One, it's grossly unfair as they are of completely different sizes and two, I'm pretty sure we aren't even allowed to do that!"

"You seem to forget that my mom is only a part-time receptionist, and mainly a lawyer." Eric sneers. "It's fine."

Al begins to move towards me, his hands raised. He swings at me but I duck out of the way and edge towards the group, which has now become an eager audience. I try to kick Al but instead miss and my foot strikes Peter in the face. He groans, clutching his nose, which is now gushing with red.

"I'm gonna get my revenge, Stiff." He moans but his threat is masked by the chorused laughter of the group. Al, realising my momentarily distraction, crashes his fist against my face.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and groan when a bright light scorches my vision.

"Tris..." A voice calls and I can tell it's Christina.

"What?" I mumble and slowly wake up. I'm in our room and I'm lying on the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's 8pm now..."

"What?"

Christina laughs. "Al knocked you out."

It then clicks into place why I'm here. "I'm gonna kill him..." I joke. Well, I think I'm joking... "How did I get here?"

"This is the funny part," Christina grins, "_Al_ carried you!"

"Why?"

"He was so upset that he had hurt you."

"Maybe he shouldn't have knocked me out." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, Tris, you're a hero!" She proclaims.

"How?"

"If you didn't get knocked out, we all would've had to fight... 'Cause you got hurt we didn't have to!"

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."

Christina smiles at me. "I know what _will_ make you feel better..." She forages in her bag and flourishes a bar of chocolate.

I try to stop myself from grinning and fail. Miserably. "You know me so well, Chris."

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

"I need you to get her out of the room, tomorrow morning. It has to be super quick so she forgets to lock the door." I order.

"Why?" he questions.

"So I can get in... duh." I explain.

"What do you have against her?"

"Nothing! I just have it against her friend..."

Oh, Tris, revenge is a dish best served _warm._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter. Ooh, Peter's getting revenge... what do you think it'll be?;) Thank you for the lovely reviews/favs/follows! To Guest (the one that said 'legit'): The shower is my source of creativity. No lie, I thought of the entire story one day in the shower XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIDAY**

**Peter's POV**

I awake extra early to prepare my revenge. Eagerly, I shake Will awake.

"Come on, come on!" I chant, now dragging him from the depths of his bed. "You vowed to be in the Dauntless gang, now do as I say!"

* * *

**Christina's POV**

An abrupt knock at the door startles me and I consequently smudge the mascara I was applying. Annoyed, I stride to the door and fling it open. It's Will.

"Hi Chris," he beams, "I was gonna walk you to breakfast- hey are you all right?" He points at the black smudge of mascara around my eye.

"Sure, you just scared me when you knocked on the door." I explain as I walk back into the room to wipe it off and reapply some more. Nice one, Christina, you look like a strange half-breed of panda and human. Will surveys the room, anxiously scanning for the presence of someone else.

"It's okay," I tell him, "Tris is at the library so we have the whole room to ourselves."

I internally cringe. Brilliant suggestive language there, you must really want to bed him. "I didn't mean it like that." I add and relax when I realise he's grinning.

"You done?" Will asks and motions for us to leave the room.

"Yep," I reply as we walk out. Then, I realise I didn't lock the door and turn around to go retrieve my keys. Will laces his fingers through mine and I pause my retreat and follow him downstairs, a grin plastered to my face. Locking the door isn't even that important... who would want to come into our room, anyway? I banish these thoughts of worry and walk alongside Will to breakfast.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Nice work, Will. I emerge from my position around the corner after I witness him and Christina walk downstairs. Cautiously, I creep to the door of the room, waiting for Tris to jump out at any moment. It's just like being in a horror movie, except I'm not scared of Tris. Yeah, I'm not. More confidently, I stride inside and close the door behind me. There are three wardrobes placed inside the room. I randomly open one and find a row of sparkly and short material. Unless Tris has morphed into Christina then I doubt that's hers. The next one along is half-full of more plain clothing. Bingo. I remove the clothing from their hangers and place it in the black plastic bag I have brought. I scan the room, like an eager wolf, searching for more of Tris' belongings. Much to my discontent, she doesn't have a lot of items apart from clothing. All I find is a few revision textbooks. And that is not good enough for me, nor will give me satisfaction. As a last resort, I add all of her underwear into my bag. I feel quite merciful so I leave one bra in the drawer. She'll thank me later.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

"God, why didn't you think of a much simpler revenge plan?" I complain as I meet him in the back field.

"Because this plan was witty and had a good catch line."

"I doubt Tris really cares about that," I scoff.

"Whatever... did you bring the petrol?"

I raise the jug at him. "I'm not useless, you know, I have connections to people. Even those with petrol." I glance around the field, feeling exposed as trees are scarce. "Aren't you at all worried that everyone can see us do this?"

Peter raises an eyebrow. "I thought _you_ were Dauntless? I asked Mr. Caine if I could do this 'experiment' anyway."

"Experiment?"

"Basically, I told him I was testing how different amounts of petrol can affect burn speed."

"And he believed it?" I ask, in shock.

"Yup." Peter empties the contents of the bag onto the grass. I notice some underwear at the top of the pile.

"Really, Peter, her _underwear? _You perv."

"I wanted to leave her with nothing!" He argues. I don't believe a second of it but I still glaze the pile of clothing with petrol.

"Light it up!" I yell as he lights a match and throws it onto the pile. It sizzles and finally burns until the pile is consumed by a large, twisting orange flame. We stare at the fiery mass of orange for a while. I break the silence. "Now what?"

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Molly runs into me in the hallway during the evening. "Tris!" she exclaims, "I just saw Peter come out of your room while I was on the way to mine! It smells of smoke in there... I have no idea what he was doing!" I thank her and race to my room. I'm so thankful that Molly told me that, she's such a good friend, even though she likes Peter; which I will never understand why. When I arrive I see Christina standing at the foot of my bed. I walk up to her and see what she's staring at. On top of my bed is a small pile of blackened ash and material. A note is placed delicately beside it. It reads _"Revenge is a dish best served warm" _in sloppy handwriting.

"Your wardrobe is empty, Tris. That's your clothes." Christina quietly informs. My blood boils as I realise that Peter is the one behind this. I ball my fists, ready to attack him. "That dick!" I spit and punch the burnt mess.

"Are you gonna tell the teachers?" she inquires.

"And show my weakness to _him?_ No way. I'd rather stay silent than show I'm weak!" I yell, infuriated. I sit beside the pile and mentally curse him.

"It's not a great loss, Tris." Christina smiles. "Your clothes, that is. They were hideous before. Peter did you a favour."

I crack a smile at her optimism then sigh. "What am I going to do about my clothes? I have _nothing_ now besides uniform."

"You can borrow mine!" she beams. "Sure, they'll be slightly big but you will look _sexy._"

"I'll get my mom to send me some." I reply but Christina shakes her head at me.

"Nuh uh, we are going _out_ tomorrow with the Dauntless, remember? Unless your mom sends you some ASAP you'll have nothing to wear!"

I groan. "Ugh, fine. I'll borrow something of yours. Nothing too revealing."

Christina grins and flounces towards her wardrobe.

* * *

_A/N: Really sorry about the wait, school has been hectic, but thank you for the favs/follows/views/reviews :3 It's amazing to know that someone is actually seeing this! I __promise__ this story will get better than this drivel in future chapters! Like it/hate it? I'm really open to anything, 'cause I just want to make this story better... _


	8. Chapter 8

**SATURDAY**

"Ta dah!" Christina dramatically proclaims, guiding me to the mirror. I had no other option but to let her choose my outfit and do my make-up. Staring at my reflection, I can't help but admit to myself that Christina has done a good job. Okay, the skirt is a little, _very,_ short and that top reveals more than I would like to but... It actually looks like I have curves. That, in itself, is a miracle.

"I know you're in awe of my magnificent work but we have to meet the others before the door to the back field gets locked!" She locks her fingers around my wrist and practically drags me downstairs. However, before she can do so I grab the sleeping bags that Molly had asked us to bring. We meet the rest of the gang and I'm surprised that even Molly has dressed up for the occasion. I scowl at Peter pretend he doesn't exist. He looks at me with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"You're here." Molly states. "Come on then, we have to move quickly before the doors shut." When we are out on the field Molly turns to face me. "I see you brought the sleeping bags."

"Yeah, why do we even need them?" I curiously ask.

"If the doors shut at 10pm, we won't be able to get back in." Molly looks at me with an expression that clearly reads _duh._

"So we're camping out here?!" Christina complains.

"It's only until the doors reopen at 7 in the morning." Molly says as if it will make a difference. Christina casts her a glare. We follow Molly until we reach a wire fence at the back of the field.

"Here's the thing," Molly begins, "My older sister came here and used to sneak out _all the time. _She had to get out somehow, right? Well, this part of the fence has been destroyed by her, so now all we have to do is climb under and we're out." We stare at her in awe. Molly is the first to climb under, shortly followed by Will.

"This is very Hunger Games-ish." He remarks.

"LOL." Christina replies and the two hold each other's gazes for a moment. Peter coughs and the two hastily look away from each other. I am the last to climb under and Al helps me to my feet.

"You look really nice, Tris." he mumbles. I thank him and feel my cheeks heat up. Christina raises her eyebrow and mouths "you go girl!" I scowl and turn away.

Peter punches the air as we make our way towards a main road. "Yes! Now we're out, we're gonna have some hardcore fun, rebellion and-"

* * *

I slurp my milkshake loudly, as a pointless attempt to break the silence. "Well isn't this the thug life." I remark sarcastically. We are all huddled around a small table in McDonald's, drinking milkshakes. "I didn't realise this was the definition of 'hardcore fun.'" Will and Christina laugh quietly and Al stares at me, almost analysing. I look down at my lap, pretending to find great interest in my pale legs.

"We're going somewhere else after this," Molly informs. She looks at me as if I am a stupid child. It's become a constant thing for her to look at me in this way. I despise it.

"Oh yeah?" Christina challenges. "Where?"

"Clubbing."

* * *

The pounding of music sends vibrations throughout me. The room is a sea of faces, people tightly packed and moving against each other. I suddenly feel claustrophobic but am forced to ignore it as we make our way through the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks!" Peter calls over the music as he disappears into the crowd. We begin to awkwardly dance until Peter reappears with some alcohol. I take a deep gulp of one of the bottles, feeling the warmth at the back of my throat. After it is passed around, I take a second drink of it and have soon drank a third of the bottle.

Christina peels it out of my hands. "Stop, Tris." She smiles. I laugh in response and begin to dance. The strobe lighting flashes across my body and I feel so weightless and alive, lost in song. Al is watching me silently, a few metres away. I grab his hand and we both dance together. His hands cautiously land on my waist as he leans in towards me. I untangle myself from his grasp.

"I have a boyfriend!" I remind him.

He scowls at me. "What a great guy." He sarcastically mocks.

"Yeah, actually, he is. You don't even know him!"

"I do. The question is, do you?" Al asks, challenging me.

I glower at his ridiculous question and turn to walk away from him. He grabs my wrist, effectively stopping me from doing so.

"You could do so much better than him, Tris." he informs and gazes at me with concern.

"Meaning you?" I scoff. "Seriously, if you really like me then you should _leave me alone and stay out of my love life._"

I stride away from him, quickly. However, I'm not quick enough to miss him shouting "You don't know!" at me. I don't know _what_ exactly? I'll tell you something I didn't know: how annoying Al is! I find myself on the edge of the crowd, now, frantically searching for someone else in the group. I spot Christina and Will dancing in the far corner, but don't want to disturb them. Someone taps my bare shoulder and I spin around immediately. It's Four.

"Tris? What are you doing here?" He asks in disbelief.

"Um, dancing?" I joke.

"I mean, how did you get out?"

"That is classified information." I grin. God, Tris, why are you flirting? Stop!

"Uh huh." He says, eyes lingering on my outfit. My face instantly heats up. "You look..." he trails off and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."

"It's neither. I didn't finish my sentence." Four smirks.

"Smart-ass."

"Stiff."

"_Tobias._"

He narrows his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about my dad the other day, he's a complete dick at the best of times."

I shrug. "Most people are."

Four smiles at me, a _genuine_ smile. "I'm bored, want to dance?" I nod my head, slowly as he gently places his hands on my waist. I rest mine on his back as we slowly dance to a fast-paced song. I stare into his deep blue eyes and feel guilty they are not Uriah's and bad that I am starting to fall for Four. I break his gaze and look at the floor.

He cups my the edge of my chin, tilting my head up. "I saw you and Al over there."

"Stalker!" I accuse, jokingly.

"What can I say? Beautiful girl like you, I just can't resist..." He flirtatiously wiggles his eyebrows. Did he just call me beautiful? Was he joking? My mind is whirring with unanswerable questions.

"Can't resist what?" A voice asks from behind me. I spring away from Four and see that it is Zeke, Uriah's player-of-a brother. Zeke looks shocked at me. "What are you doing here Tris? Ooh, nice outfit by the way. It's _hot._"

"I could ask the same and, um, thanks." I reply. We briefly hug and Four's eyes meet mine. He looks... I don't know. Angry I think.

"You two know each other?" Four asks.

"Yup," Zeke replies, "She's dating my little brother."

At the mention of 'dating', Four stiffens. "Well, then I guess I don't need to introduce you to each other."

"What are you both doing here anyway?" I question them both.

Zeke puts his hand on Four's shoulder. "Because I'm an _amazing _friend, I'm getting Four a _girlfriend _as he seems to have forgotten that he has been single for his entire life." Four rolls his eyes.

"You've never had a girlfriend?!" I outburst.

"Crazy, huh?" Zeke adds. "His dad wouldn't let him because of his training. Now he is Champion, he has _no _excuse."

"Crazy." I repeat. "Well guys, it's been fun seeing you and everything but I have to go... my friends are probably looking for me. See ya!" I wave at them and meander through the crowd.

* * *

I wriggle into my sleeping bag. Christina and I are concealed by a tree. Al and Will have already passed out on the grass and Molly and Peter are a few trees away. Christina is curled tightly in her sleeping bag, and I fear that she is asleep.

"Chris?" I hiss.

"Mhmhm..." she moans, eyes shut.

"Is it wrong if I flirted with someone? I mean, I do have a boyfriend but... Look, there's this guy..."

"Mmmm..."

"And he's sweet, funny and kind... But I have Uriah already. How do I stop liking the other guy?" There is a brief silence. "Chris?" There is no reply. She's obviously asleep. I lace my fingers behind my head and gaze up at the sweep of stars in the night sky.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are the reason I updated today! Wow, I'm close to 50! :3 emafields Thank you for your suggestion, I tried to add some Fourtris tension there ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**SUNDAY**

I stare down at the piece of paper within my hands and frown.

_If x is equal to the square root of y squared and the mass of x is equal to the polar root of y - 6. If the size of x is half of z and 2w, and w is equal to z, then what is the value of x?_

Ugh. Maths homework. And I'm only on the _first_ question. I rub my temples slowly, trying to concentrate, which is hard with Christina in the room with me.

"Na na na na na na na na na na!" She yells badly out of tune to One Direction's _Kiss You._ Then Christina turns up the music and begins to wildly dance.

"Please turn that crap down," I moan. "I need this done by tomorrow."

"You know what you need to do, Tris? Lighten up!"

"I did my 'lightening' yesterday."

"Well do it again today!" she teases. "You know you can't resist a bit of Zayn Malik!"

I roll my eyes and gather my work and pencil case. "Surprisingly, I can. I'm going to the library for some _peace and quiet_, I'll see you later."

"You're not human, Tris! Not human!" She yells and feigns horror as I walk out of the door.

The hallways are eerily quiet as I make my way to the library. I meander through the corridors, now familiar with parts of the school. I hear a distant chatter and it grows louder as I get closer to the library.

Then I see it. Not it. _Them._ Passionately making out against the wall, oblivious to my arrival. Uriah. And _Molly. _Molly who was kind to me, Molly who took me out clubbing with her, Molly who told me about Peter, Molly who looked shocked seeing Uriah, Molly who accepted me in the gang, Molly who is a back-stabbing bitch... Molly the _liar. _I gasp and clutch my mouth in shock. Unbearable pain overcomes my body like a disease as I feel like I've been repeatedly slapped. The only love I had, and it wasn't real. The realisation of the constant lies I must have been fed kicks in and I feel angry. _Furious._

"What!?" I shriek and the two hastily pull away. They both stare at me, paralysed by shock.

Uriah shakily pinches the bridge of his nose. "Tris..."

Tears blur my vision and Uriah becomes a blob of colours. "Why?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"Tris..." Uriah repeats my name as icy tears trickle down my face. I stride up to him and slap him, hard across the face. He grasps his face in agony and groans. Turning towards Molly, I see her for what she truly is; a deceiving enemy. I resist the urge to slap her too but instead run away, aiming to get back to my room. I speed around the corner and bump into Al. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"I see you found out." he sympathises.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." I bitterly spit, still crying.

"I tried to tell you at the club!"

"Yeah, but you didn't, did you? You let me believe that I had true love with Uriah, and you couldn't even tell me that he was cheating on me, although _you knew!" _

"I didn't want to hurt you..."

"And this doesn't hurt?!" I fight back. Picking a fight with Al is unnecessary and cruel but I want to be able to blame someone, anyone, for why this happened.

"Tris..." He touches my shoulder lightly. I flick his hand away and sprint down the corridor. I run through endless corridors, to parts of the school I didn't know existed but I don't mind. I just want to be away from it all. I finally break down in a corridor with a dead end and slump against a white door, sobs shaking my body. I couldn't believe that he had done this to me. Uriah. What a complete dick. I hope him and Molly find true happiness in heaven, 'cause I swear if I see them I'll kill them. Maybe not kill, just seriously injure them to near-death. Revenge sounds like a pleasant option but I don't want to be another Peter. Heart break eats away at my stomach and I feel physically sick. All of those times when I kissed Uriah, they didn't mean anything to him. I told him that I _loved_ him. And he didn't even reply to that. I should have guessed it. I guess I must've really liked him and trusted him that much that I was oblivious to the look of panic that flitted in his eyes when I 'introduced' him to Molly. I begin to sob again, unable to stop. In the corner of my vision, another white door creaks slowly open and someone emerges. I glance up and see it's Four. Great, just what I need.

"What are you doing here?" I shakily ask.

"My room's here and I heard crying. Why are you here?" he asks and slumps on the floor beside me. I shrug at his question and hastily rub my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he quietly asks.

I don't want to answer his question but the concerned look in his eyes hypnotises me to. "I found my boyfriend kissing _Molly._"

He winces. "Ouch."

"I know." I reply glumly as tears threaten to spill out of my eyes again.

"Your boyfriend is a complete ass. I'm sorry Tris but you deserve better than that dick, even if he's my best friend's brother."

I stare at the floor. "But, I- we- he... I just thought he was _the one_."

"Well he's obviously not." Four bluntly replies and I frown. "Rule one of love, it is hard."

"What would you know about love?" I furiously respond. "You've never even _had_ a girlfriend." Pain flickers in Four's eyes and I immediately feel guilty. "Okay, that was harsher than I intended but-"

"You're right." Four interrupts. "I've never had a girlfriend so I must know nothing. But I'll tell you this," he gazes into my eyes, "nothing is harder than having the girl you love be in love with a cheating asshole and not you. So yeah, love is hard." Then he breaks eye contact with me, stands up and stomps back into his room, leaving me in complete silence. He didn't... _Oh._

* * *

_A/N: FOURTRIS IS BLOSSOMING! Thanks for your amazing reviews! To TheRashinator: you psychic! I was half-way through writing this chapter when I read your review :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys! Now Uriah's out of the way, Fourtris galore!;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**MONDAY**

"Please help me..." I sit on the edge of my bed and look at Christina.

"So, what did he say again?" Christina props up on her elbows.

"He basically admitted to loving me!" I tell her. "Chris, what do I do?"

"I'll tell you what you do, you go get him that's what! It's not every day a super hot guy comes and declares his undying feelings for you!"

"But... Uriah... It's too soon for me."

Christina rolls her eyes at me. "If it were 'too soon' you wouldn't have confessed that you like Four to me that night after clubbing..."

I blush furiously. "You heard that?"

"Yup, I was pretty much half-asleep though."

"You could've at least replied!" I complain. "So what do I do?"

"Go get him, duh!"

* * *

When I enter the room for Combat Training, I prepare to talk to Four. Scanning the room, carefully, I only see Eric.

"Hey, Eric?" I call. "Where's Four?"

"Not teaching today." He smirks. "But I am."

Forlorn, I turn away from him and go to stand beside Christina. "He's not here."

Christina looks sympathetically at me. "Don't worry."

Eric gathers the group around him. "As Four is not here today, I'll be teaching your lesson. And first thing I want you all to do is _fight."_

I roll my eyes at Christina. "Here we go again..."

Eric scans the crowd until his eyes land on Peter. "_You. _Come over here." Peter confidently strides to the mat and sneers and the group, almost challenging us.

"Now, does someone want to volunteer to fight with him or shall I pick?" Eric sinisterly asks. No one replies to him. Eric sets his gaze on me and I know what's coming.

"I'll fight with him!" Al interrupts. I send him a grateful look and he weakly smiles at me.

"Very well," Eric shrugs and moves out of the way as the two begin to fight. Al swings his fist and in one sharp movement, has Peter on the floor, begging for mercy.

"Excellent." Eric remarks and pats Al on the back. Al and Peter slowly rejoin the crowd. Peter is crimson with embarrassment. Eric scans the crowd again.

He points at Molly. "You, over here. Any volunteers?"

I keep my gaze fixed on the floor.

"Tris?" Molly grins. "Why not come and fight me?"

I shake my head.

"Scared that you'll see exactly why Uriah chose me and not you?" she taunts. Then I snap.

"He didn't choose any of us! He was dating us both!" I yell.

"That's what you think... He _used_ you. Come and fight me, Tris. Or sit there and be the pathetic reject we all know you are." Molly is rewarded with a few nervous giggles as I feel utterly infuriated and embarrassed. What a bitch!

Cheeks blazing, I get up and walk towards her. "Bring. It. On."

Will pulls out his iPhone. "I am _so_ Facebooking this!" I try to ignore the fact I'm being filmed; either losing horrendously or winning. Most probably the first option.

"Let the fight begin," smirks Eric as he leaves us alone on the mat. I wait for Molly to make the first move. I stare at her fists, waiting to block them when she strikes. However, I am too concentrated on her fists to notice her kick my hard straight in the stomach. I whimper.

"_Pathetic_." she cackles.

I launch at her, pulling her hair and forcing her to the ground. Molly punches me in the chest but I ignore the pain and punch her in the nose. Blood trickles down my fist as I pull away.

"Give in?" I hiss, wishing for a victory against her.

"Never." is her reply as she kicks me off her and my face comes into contact with the cold mat. I quickly roll away and kick her in the stomach. She wails on the floor and I keep repeatedly punching her. Two hands grab me from behind and pull me away from Molly. Squirming away, I see that those hands belong to Four. Great, how am I supposed to 'make him mine' with Molly's blood on my fists? Damn you, Four.

"Tris, get here." he growls and pulls me towards the exit. As I leave, Molly attempts me a look to say 'this isn't over!', her face contorted with pain.

"And that concludes our fight, ladies and gentlemen." I hear Will proclaim to his iPhone just as we reach outside.

Four corners me. "What the hell what that?!" His blue eyes are hard with anger. "You beat the hell out of her!"

"She provoked me." I defend.

"Boyfriend?" he supplies. I nod in response.

"Bloody hell, Tris. I'd hate to provoke you." he sighs.

I half-heartedly smile but then remember what I needed to say to him. "Four, about yesterday..."

"Forgotten. It's fine, really." he bluntly states.

"No, I..." I trail off, blushing. Gosh, why is this so hard?!

"You don't... do you?" He questions. As incomprehensible as that sounds, I understood it perfectly.

"Yes." is all I can muster.

"Oh."

"Oh." I repeat.

"Well, Tris," he beams, "Wanna go out on a date tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I have a busy schedule." I joke. "Define 'out.'"

Four mocks horror. "We're not leaving the school, how dare you suggest that Tris?!"

"I didn't-" I begin, defensively.

"_But_, if you _insist_..." he interrupts, grinning. "I'll come to your room after dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Um, okay."

We stand awkwardly for a few moments. Four slowly plants a gentle kiss on my cheek and I widen my eyes in shock.

"Bye, Tris." he says and I am in a paralysed daze, unable to reply. Four walks around the corner and I internally scream.

Within seconds of his departure, the group emerge from the room and bustle back to their rooms. Christina is the last to appear.

"Wow, I'm aching all over! I had to fight _Will!_ I mean, of course I enjoyed it being so close to that hunk but-" Christina babbles and I zone out. Mentally, I'm replaying my entire conversation with Four. A date! For the first time in my life, I truly wonder _what am I going to wear!?_

Christina narrows her eyes at me. "You're so silent... Wait! Did I miss anything!?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit... short and awkward and meh. OMG OVER 50 REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *fangirling* DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR ALL!_


	11. Chapter 11

**TUESDAY**

I play with the hem of the skirt that Christina has lent me, as I await Four's arrival.

"Stop fidgeting," Christina chides as I drop the material.

"He said _after dinner _and it's after dinner!" I nervously state.

"Do you think he's seriously ditched you?" she asks. Unconvincingly, I shake my head.

"You know what you need?" she rhetorically asks. "Music therapy."

"No. Please!" I desperately beg.

Christina waves her iPod in front of my face. "This little baby is packed with 1D's finest!" She plugs the device into the speaker, which then proceeds to blare out _One Way Or Another. _

"You're obsessed!" I call over the blasting of sound. Christina, however, is too entranced in the song to hear my accusation. Don't get me wrong; their music is addictive, I just have no interest in them. Nevertheless, within a few lines of verse I find myself singing along. Distantly, I hear my name being called. I glance up and see Four smirking at me. I hide my head in shame and quickly race to halt the ongoing music.

"I didn't peg you as a One Direction fan." he taunts.

"I am not!" I defend.

"Whatever you say... You can't hide what's inside!" he jokes. I send Christina a death glare.

"You ready?" he asks, gesturing to leave the room.

"Yep." I reply and leave the room after seeing Christina mouth "good luck!" to me.

* * *

We arrive at Four's car and he quickly ushers me inside.

"Get down!" he hisses as he sits behind the driver's wheel.

"Why?" I ask.

"Get down! There are guards outside the gate and leaving the school is strictly banned for students!" he replies. "Now get down until I say so." I wiggle down the seat and uncomfortably crouch near the floor.

"What song do you want on?" he points at the car's stereo. "I have quite a bit... Sadly nothing One Direction, as you love them so much, but that could-"

"Oh just shut up!"

The car shudders along the road as we sit in silence. Not the awkward kind, thankfully.

"Well isn't this romantic? There's nothing like being hidden in a guy's car because he doesn't want to be seen with you." I sarcastically joke.

"You can get up now." Four replies in between laughter.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." he cryptically replies.

* * *

The fairground is blazing with colour, shining luminously against the dark blanket of sky above. The chatter of people echoes around, partly muted by the buzz of music.

"How did you know I liked fairs?" I ask.

"I didn't. You were on that roof so I presumed you liked heights."

"I didn't _choose_ to be on that roof, exactly."

Four looks at me, wanting me to elaborate but I just shake my head.

"Stay away from Molly." he warns. "I guess this does involve her, right?"

I refuse to reply and divert the subject. "So what ride to you want to go on first?"

"You choose."

Scanning the array of rides, I spot a large roller coaster and my insides churn with excitement. "That one," I point. Four's eyes widen but he shrugs and guides me towards the ride. As we queue, he begins to anxiously eye the ride.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing."

"Are you _afraid_?"

He sighs. "Not of rides. Just heights. They... creep me out."

"We don't have to go on the ride, y'know."

"I can't hide from fear forever." He states, devoid of enthusiasm.

When we are seated on the ride, Four hesitantly clutches my hand. I am unsure whether or not he does this due to fear or because this _is_ a date. The ride ends within the minute and Four's face is a sickly pale.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"Yeah." He replies breathlessly.

"Let's go on again!"

"No!" he outbursts and I giggle. Yes, _giggle._ Gosh, I've become a giggly girly girl, the kind that make me cringe. Embarrassed, I quickly glance away and spot a cotton candy stall. Four notices my staring and casually strides over to it, as if expecting me to follow.

When we've paid, I decide to start the conversation. "So, Four, why are you working at the boarding school?"

"I need some extra money for when I start college next year." he shrugs. "I'm hoping to get as far away from my dad as possible."

"I see... Wait, aren't you in High School?"

A faint smile appears on his lips. "Nope, lucky me. My dad teaches me and Eric _at the school, _but not with any of the students. Kinda like home schooling, but at the school_... _It's a real blast." He replies sarcastically. "What about you, Tris? Any ambitions apart from beating up Molly?"

"I have a whole wad of things I want to do, but nothing career-wise." I place a mass of cotton candy in my mouth.

Four smirks at me. "You have some in your hair."

This statement causes me to claw at my hair like a savage animal, desperate to get it out. Four leans over and pulls it out, maintaining eye contact with me the entire time. Slowly his lips meet mine and I feel both scared and happy. I suddenly ignore my mixture of emotions and gently cling onto his neck, enjoying this moment of bliss; his lips against mine.

Begrudgingly, I pull away and look up at him. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

"Only if you want it to." he assures.

"Well I do."

"Then we're dating" Four murmurs before pulling me in for another kiss.

When we decide to leave, he casually slings an arm across my shoulder and I like the comforting motion. I dread to think that in a few minutes I'll be back in that school, trapped by rules. But Four is my escape, my heaven in hell. I suddenly realise that this is how I want my life to be; the newly-adopted life of freedom and fun, and this is exactly where I want to be. With Four.

* * *

_A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update, I will try to do so more often:) Thanks to all of the reviews, I love reading them:} All 67 of them! Great Scott! (If you get that reference I will actually love you) Oh, and 70 follows? I AM DYING. Thanks guys, ILY._


	12. Chapter 12

**WEDNESDAY**

**Molly's POV**

"Check this out, Molly!" Will beams, thrusting his iPhone into my face. "5,000 views! 5. _Thousand_."

"Views for what?" I question, struggling to make out the video's name in the sunlight.

"Remember how I filmed you and Tris fight? Well, I uploaded it on YouTube this morning and it's gone viral!"

"What the hell?" I demand. "Why would you do that, Will?!"

"C'mon, the public love you!" he defends. I snatch the phone out of his hands and read the comments. Much to my dismay, most of them were messages of praise to Tris and harsh comments directed at me.

"Yeah, because 'that bitch just got pwned by the skinny one' has _love _written all over!" I yell. "Delete it now!"

"I can't!" Will outbursts, clutching his phone to his chest. "I've found fame with this video."

I grab the collar of his shirt menacingly. "Take. It. Down." I tighten my grip and he instantly pales.

"Fine! Fine!" he says, straightening his shirt when I finally release him. "At the end of the day, I'll take it down. I just want to see how many views I would've got." he sighs.

"_I don't care._"

I stride away from him and make my way to the canteen for breakfast. A group of younger girls glance at me as I pass and erupt into a fit of giggles. "You have a problem?" I threaten, turning to face them. Surprisingly, there is no fear present and they only just laugh in response. Humiliated, I ignore them and sit by myself, as far away from everyone else as possible. Numerous people glance at me and continue their conversations, obviously about me. I gather this from the way they constantly sneak glimpses in my direction. During my time alone, I hear snippets of people's conversations:

"_I saw on YouTube-"_

"_She got beat so hard-"_

"_She's not a badass anymore!"_

Not a badass? Just because that little rat beat me _once _does not mean that my reputation is lost forever! Ever since Tris arrived here, she has _destroyed _my life.

A sharp pain to my side startles me from my thoughts. The cause is a very clumsy Peter, bearing at least 3 slices of toast.

"What's up?" he asks, almost incoherently due to mass of toast in his mouth.

"Everything."

"Meaning Tris." he deciphers.

I sigh in response. "It's just... she's lost me my reputation because of that video, stole my boyfriend and generally made my life hell."

"You looked nice in that video," he unsuccessfully compliments.

"I looked _weak._" I spit. "I wish she'd just leave my life and never return, as dramatic as that sounds."

"Then get rid of her." he shrugs.

"You can't physically _get rid _of someone. Even someone as stupid as you would know that."

"I was just saying." he shrugs again.

"Well don't, okay?"

"Gee someone's snappy today." he remarks. "Want some toast?" Peter presses a slice in my face. I respond by punching it out of his hand. It lands soundlessly on the floor.

"Well this someone is _leaving_." I hiss. What is wrong with me today? _Tris._ Ugh. I race outside to find comfort in solitude; something I was doing perfectly before Peter showed up.

Outside, the thick grass is welcoming. I sit for a while and pointlessly rip out numerous strands of it, reducing my anger. My cell phone buzzes and I take a sharp intake of breath. However, much to my disappointment it's from Al. I refuse to read it.

I had hoped that it was Uriah. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts ever since the day Tris found us both. I have no idea why he is purposely avoiding me. It's all her fault. She destroyed our perfect relationship by seducing him. What if he likes her more than me? What if he doesn't want me? He wants _her_? For some reason I find myself jealous. Of _Tris_. Jealousy is more than an emotion, it's a disease. It plagues people, manipulating their thinking... And I'm infected by it. But I don't mind, it's helped me see things more clearly, gain an understanding.

"Four, you're actually a good baker," I hear _her_ faintly proclaim. Even in the midst of my isolation, she has spoilt it by invading. A victory for her. She always wins. Oh how I would love to make that change. I follow her voice and see her and Four, lounging high up in a tree, devouring chocolate cake. They laugh together, their joyous cries echoing in the silence outside. Their glee is so picturesque and perfect; the kind you only see in movies. It sickens me how she can be so happy after she has just stolen my boyfriend, and now has gained another one; almost instantaneously. I silently watch them and vow to myself that I shall not let her ruin my reputation, take my boyfriend away from me... I'm not letting some tiny rat get in the way of _my_ life. That's why I'm gonna destroy hers. I just need to figure out how to do it...

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I just wanted to show a bit of Molly before we get into the Fourtrisness. Like it/ hate it? I'm open to suggestions :3 Thanks to all of the reviews/faves/follows, I'm gonna do the whole 'thank you list of names' to everyone at the end of the final chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**THURSDAY**

I chew my pen, deep in thought. History is the lesson I'm currently in, accompanied by an exceptionally annoying Peter who I have a strong urge to slap. The teacher, Mr Black, drones on about the Cold War and I stare at the desk, suddenly finding interest in the carvings on it: _Marlene woz here. Lynn hates life. Mr Black is a_- I erupt in laughter after reading the obscene ending to the sentence.

"Beatrice, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Black questions, voice laced with authority. Ashamed, I shake my head and resume my analysing of the desk.

"You've gone insane, Stiff." Peter whispers.

"I know, I'm seeing an annoying, ugly boy sitting beside me; it's too horrendous to be reality." I sarcastically reply.

"Sure you weren't looking in a mirror?" he hisses, "You don't look like a girl to me." I respond to his insult by furiously kicking him. Surprised, he takes a sharp intake of breath and I grin victoriously. He mouths something at me, but I pretend not to see and cast my gaze towards the window.

Needles of rain plummet to into the emerald grass, speckling it and causing the strands to glisten in the little sunlight available. Some of these droplets hit the window beside me, forming serpentine rivers down the glass. Dark clouds conceal the sky, a blanket of fluffy grey. The rain continues to furiously pour, as if the clouds are crying in despair. The growl of thunder echoes in the quiet outside and I, as well as many of my other classmates, stiffen in shock.

A figure blocks my vision, thus ending my day-dreaming. It's Four. The rain has plastered his hair across his face and causes his clothing to hang limply. Beads of rain meander down his excited face. What is he doing here? And in the rain? Instantly, I grin and wave, a little too excitedly. Then I realise where I am and quickly glance around the classroom, wondering if anyone is watching. Everyone is facing the board and Mr Black is still prolonging his tedious speech. Luckily, they are too busy engrossed in Stalin's life and are oblivious to the boy peering in from the other side of the glass. He mouths something at me and I squint, unable to decipher the constant movement of his lips.

"What?" I mouth. He mouths something back and I just shake my head, hoping he realises I don't understand a word he's saying. Thankfully, he pulls out his phone and types something into it then presses it against the glass. _Want to come outside with me? _I'm startled by his question. I'm in class right now and...

"It's raining." I mouth in protest. He shrugs, devoid of the hopeful expression that was on his face moments ago. "Fine." I mouth and roll my eyes. He punches the air in victory. I mentally prepare my excuse for fleeing the classroom.

"Um, Mr Black?" I hesitantly begin. Mr Black rewards my interruption with an icy death glare. "I feel really sick, can I go to the Nurse's office?"

He grunts and dismisses me with a sharp flick of the wrist, before resuming his monologue. Slowly, I walk out of the room, then sprint as soon as I am around the corner.

* * *

When I arrive outside, a sharp gust of wind slaps my face and droplets of rain blur my vision. My eyes dart around the scenery outside as I fail to find Four.

"Hey." Four says and I instantly whip around.

"Hi." I reply, enthusiastically making my way to him. Four links his arm through mine and guides me under a tree. The steady beat of raindrops against the leaves above is comforting.

"So, how did you know what lesson I was in?" I question.

"Because I stalk you and watch you in every lesson. You just never notice." he replies sarcastically.

"Your dad's computer told you?" I supply.

"You bet."

"So, Four-" I begin.

"Don't call me Four." he interrupts. "It sounds like a number."

"It _is_ a number."

"I know that!" he defends. "It's just... It makes me sound like I'm not a real person. It's like a label of some kind of machine. It makes me sound like I'm a robot."

"You're too hot to be a robot." I flirtatiously reply.

He plants a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose. "Call me my _real_ name... Tobias."

"Tobias," I repeat, letting his name roll of my tongue. It does sound more natural than Four, I guess.

"So Tris, how do you find ditching class?" he asks jokingly. It takes a while for me to process what he has said.

"Oh God. I'm missing History!"

"Technically, you're missing your next lesson, History would've already ended."

"Oh well. It's only Maths... Besides, I'm already with a number right now." I joke.

"That is the worst joke I have ever heard." he states, though a grin is plastered on his face.

"Normal boyfriends _compliment_ their girlfriend's jokes."

"My nickname is a number, I'm not exactly normal." he replies, taking a step towards me.

"Touché." I say and close the distance between us. His lips find mine and I bury my fingers in his soaked hair, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. Tobias' hands lift me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me against the tree and I wince, slightly shocked by the hardness of the bark. I cautiously nibble his lip and he groans, holding me even tighter.

The squeak of a door opening startles us and Tobias quickly lowers me to my feet. We both dart behind the tree, panting. Then we shakily laugh when we see it's only the caretaker, making his way to the shed across the field. The rain has faded into a light drizzle and a beam of sunshine bursts through the clouds. Already the day seems to be so much better. I shiver as a gust of wind whips against my thin clothing.

"You're shivering," Tobias states and pulls me in for a hug, enveloping me in his warmth. His clothes are still pretty wet, but I don't mind. He rests his chin on the top of my head and I sigh, enjoying this. Us. Now.

* * *

_A/N: 80 REVIEWS AAAAH! Thank you so much for all of the reviews etc, I love you for supporting me. I tried to add a bit of Fourtris luuurve there; was it okay or a bit 'meh'? I will __(hopefully)__post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday; it should be better and there will be __drama!_


	14. Chapter 14

**FRIDAY**

**Uriah's POV**

The bike tears down the road as I continue to accelerate even more. It's reckless, I know, but this road holds too many memories; mainly those of Tris and I, speeding joyfully on my motorbike. Guilt constantly encases me like a box. I've been unable to escape it. Even Zeke doesn't look at me the same way. In an attempt to abandon these thoughts, I speed up again. It's almost like I'm trying to escape them, escape my past. The bike is going so fast it's beyond dangerous. As I approach a turn in the road, a rabbit suddenly appears and blocks my path. Instinctively, I swerve into the other lane, _just_ narrowly missing the rabbit. I sharply release the breath I had been holding and turn my head to see if it's okay. The rabbit sits leisurely in the middle of the road. I hear a rumble of an engine and quickly look forward. Bright lights blind me as I am thrown into the air. A sharp burst of pain rattles throughout my body as I embrace the darkness invading me.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

After lessons, I instantaneously race to mine and Christina's room and flop on the bed. I gaze at the celing and relax, thankful that yet another boring day has come to a close. Christina mirrors my actions which causes a grin from both of us. Suddenly, Tobias bursts into the room, almost tumbling towards us, interrupting our state of peace.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Christina remarks. I had told her than Tobias and I were, well, a couple and she had accepted in almost instantly. However, she wasn't exactly _fond _of him as she thought he would break my heart. I highly doubt _that._

"Tris," Tobias says, voice low and desperate. His eyes are wide and are full of concern. I have never seen him look this way before and brace myself for the worst.

"What?" I ask weakly.

"I just got a text from Zeke... Uriah's in the hospital."

"W-w-what? How?" I stutter, worriedly.

"He had an accident on his motorbike. He's badly injured." Tobias explains and I know what's coming. Uriah... He can't... I've not spoken to him since that day and I don't want what his last memory of me to be my selfish act of storming away from him. He can't be dead, right? I fear that he is, though.

"He's alive," he reassures and I sigh in relief. "_Just._"

"We have to visit him!" I declare.

"You need permission to leave school."

"Who do I ask?"

"Mrs Matthews." Tobias replies. I lock my fingers around his wrist and drag him out of the room.

"Wait... you want to see Uriah after everything he did to you?" he questions and I detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Uriah is still one of my friends, _even_ after everything." I reply and Tobias shrugs; it is clear I have won the argument.

* * *

"No." is Mrs Matthews' reply.

"C'mon Jeanine," Tobias pleads. "He's in _hospital_."

"My answer firmly remains _no_." She argues. "No leaving the school unless it's a direct emergency, and there is no relation between Beatrice and the boy, therefore it is not _direct_."

"Let's go, Tris." Tobias motions. When we are away from the reception, he takes me aside. "Just because they won't let you go, doesn't mean you can't go."

I stare at him blankly, confused by his statement.

"You forget that I have a car." Tobias explains.

"Oh no." I moan. "It's not gonna be another romantic 'hide Tris on the floor' escape plan, is it?"

"You bet."

* * *

A strip of lights illuminate the grey hallway and the smell of cleaning products is almost sickening.

"What relation are you to Uriah?" the receptionist questions.

"I'm his step-sister." I smoothly lie.

"I'm her fiancé" Tobias adds and I'm grateful he's as good a liar as myself.

The receptionist eyes us carefully and then guides us to a yellowing curtain. "Wait here for a moment." She slides behind the curtain and I hear her muffled voice inform Uriah of our arrival. Tobias squeezes my hand in reassurance and I smile weakly at him. The receptionist tugs the curtain open and reveals Uriah, before resuming her post at the desk.

Uriah's face is discoloured with numerous bruises and his unruly hair hangs limply across his face. His legs are encased in plaster and are suspended in mid-air. The only part of his body that appears untouched is his arms, slightly bruised but intact.

"Hi," Uriah quietly says.

"Hi," I reply.

"Why did you come?" he asks.

"Because although you are a total idiot you are still one of my friends," I state. A ghost of a smile appears on his face.

"How are you?" I inquire. "Stupid question."

"I'm okay...ish. It hurts but I should be able to leave by the end of the week."

"That's good." I lamely add. Gosh, this is so awkward. Tobias observes the silence between us.

"Tris?" says Uriah. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I glance at Tobias and he begrudgingly nods. "Okay."

Tobias disappears behind the other side of the curtain and I turn to face Uriah.

"Look Tris," he begins. "I'm sorry."

I nod at him.

"I don't know what I was thinking, really." he explains. "I really did want to be with you, but I felt guilty for leaving Molly. I was selfish and inconsiderate. And I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not. I want us to be friends. Can you forgive me?" he urgently pleads.

"Yes."

* * *

Tobias wraps an arm around my shoulders. "What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to forgive him."

"And did you?" he asks bitterly.

"Yes. Are you _jealous_?"

Tobias looks taken aback then sighs. "I guess I just don't want you to leave me and go back to Uriah."

"You don't have to worry about that," I tell him, "I assure you that you're gonna be seeing me that often; you'll become sick of me."

Tobias breaks into a smile.

"I, um, think I love you, Tobias." I hesitantly tell him. He says nothing and I wince. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. Tobias wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me close to him, our foreheads touching.

"I love you too, Tris." he whispers. Then he kisses me.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

"Uriah! I came as soon as I heard." I apologise and rush to embrace him.

"Ow, you're hurting me." he grimaces.

"Sorry." I apologise.

"Molly..." he begins.

"Yes?"

"It's over."

"What is?" I demand, outraged.

"Us."

"This is because of Tris, isn't it?" I ask.

"No!" he defends. "Tris is part of it-"

"It _is_ Tris!"

"No it isn't! I've been thinking-"

"Thinking? Is this some lame excuse?" I scream.

"See, this is your problem Molly-"

"Problems? If anyone's got problems it's you!"

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!" Uriah yells and I descend into silence. "You never listen to me. It's always been about you, you don't even like me that much... You just want power over Tris. This has never been about me; it's been about _you._"

I shake my head at him but do not reply, trying to show him that I _do_ listen and am listening now.

"You don't listen... Just listen to me now, for once in your life. We're over." he commands, his voice low. I gasp and clutch my mouth in shock. He's _breaking up with me_? He can't do this to me. Why would he? It's Tris. It's always been her.

"You should go," Uriah suggests weakly. I turn away from him and toss the curtain aside, storming as far away from him as possible; utterly confused, betrayed and _furious. _

* * *

_A/N: As promised, I updated! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! This chapter was more drama-filled. What do you think of it?_


	15. Chapter 15

**SATURDAY**

A faint melody is released from Christina's cell phone. She forages in her bag for it, eager with anticipation, before reading it. "I just got a text from Molly, we have a Dauntless meeting in 5 minutes, outside the Media block."

"Okay," I indifferently reply. Come to think of it, it has been a week since our last reunion. We trudge to the meeting spot; Christina babbling about the latest gossip, me thinking about Tobias. I don't mean to sound really clingy but I haven't seen him all day. I guess I (kind of) miss him.

When we arrive, Molly turns to cast an icy glare of hatred at me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You called for a Dauntless meeting. Here I am." I defiantly reply.

"Keyword: _Dauntless_."

"What are you saying?"

"And I thought it was obvious," she sneers, "You're out of the gang." I have mixed emotions towards her declaration. A part of me is furious that Molly has gained control and is in power of the situation; something she loves. Her control implies that I'm... _weak_ and at her mercy; something which I am clearly not. Yet another part of me is thankful as I only agreed to join the gang for Christina's benefit and interest.

But I can't back down to _Molly. _"Well, what if I don't want to leave?" I challenge.

"I'm the leader of this gang... you're just a boyfriend-snatching, pathetic loser who is entirely unwanted."

"Boyfriend-snatching? He was mine first!" I declare.

"He was mine before he was yours and now he's left me _because of you_."

"And you call me 'entirely unwanted?'"

Molly narrows her eyes and takes a step forward, so she is towering over me. "You should be careful what you say, bitch. Else one day, I will have my revenge and we'll see who's laughing."

I raise an eyebrow at her (lack-of-a) threat. Foolishly, the inner stubbornness of my personality kicks in. "I don't believe you. You're a _coward._"

"Coward, you say?" she hisses.

"Coward." I repeat. Molly lunges forward and tackles me to the ground. My arms are sprawled beneath me and I am unable to fight back. She repeatedly punches me as I writhe on the floor. My face contorts with pain as I try (and fail) to fight back. Al, Will and Peter observe the scene, silently. So does Christina and that hurts me more than any of Molly's punches; my best friend in alliance with the enemy. Molly still pummels her fists against my skin and I close my eyes; feigning unconsciousness. Noticing my still state, she pauses punching me and climbs off me. The prolonged pain ends. I open my eyes slightly and see her facing the rest of the group, a sneer plastered on her face. As quickly as possible, I spring to my feet and fiercely shove her. Not expecting the blow, she tumbles to the ground and lands on the floor with a dull thud. I leap forward to attack her, but a strong grip on both of my arms tears me away from her. I squirm against the iron grip but am held firmly in place.

"Stop it, Tris." a grumbling voice commands, which I recognise to be Al's.

Molly shakily gets up, swiping the dirt off her jeans. "Thank you, Al. Now get that bitch away from me, I don't want her ugly face spoiling the rest of my day." She mockingly waves a 'goodbye' towards me and I grit my teeth.

"You coming with me?" I ask Christina. She shifts her weight from foot to foot and then shakes her head, refusing to make eye-contact with me. _Gee thanks, what a great friend you are._

Al clenches his hands around my arms and guides me away.

"Whatever game you're playing with Molly, I suggest you stop it." he warns.

"What game?" I deny, a little too innocently.

"Just stay away from her, you don't know what she's capable of."

"Meaning what?" I reply, unfazed.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

My fist connects with the wood of Tobias' door, a little too fiercely. The door swings open and Tobias looks at me in surprise. "Tris? Wow, what's gotten into you? I thought it was _Eric _at the door, you were being so fierce."

"Sorry. I was just a bit frustrated..."

"_Just a bit_." he smirks. "Well, come in then." I step into his room and I am completely shocked. Each of the walls are white and the interior is oddly clean. It is also scarce of items. Actually, the only items I do see are a wardrobe, a bed and a guitar; perched against a desk.

"Wow," I comment. "It's so... neat. And you barely have anything in it."

Tobias shrugs. "I like to think of this place as temporary. Only until I'm in college." At the mention of college I stiffen. What happens when he goes to college? Where does that leave me?

I change the conversation in an attempt to forget about the fact that in the foreseeable future, he will leave me. "Do you play?" I motion towards the guitar.

"A little," he says. "YouTube has been my tutor."

"How much is 'a little?'"

"I'll show you." He cradles the guitar and begins to strum the first few chords of what I recognise to be _Hey There Delilah _by the _Plain White T's. _His fingers move rapidly across the strings, as if it comes natural to him. "Don't expect me to sing along, I suck."

"Aw, crush my dreams then." I pout. "You're really good! It's beautiful." I lose myself in the song, hearing the lyrics in my head and realise something; what if that song is foreshadowing how distant our relationship will be? In that moment, the song becomes more of a bad reminder than an uplifting melody.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks, halting the song. I _want _to tell him that I'm scared of the future of us. I _want _to tell him how I'm annoyed how Christina has become besties with Molly. I _want _to tell him all of the things that trouble me. But I don't.

"Nothing," I say brightly and fake a smile, "I just love that song." He looks at me sceptically but accepts my answer. He sits on the bed and pulls me down to join him. He kisses me fiercely, pressing me tightly to his muscular body. I'm more than happy to oblige to this and kiss him back with equal desperation. His hands reach up to touch my back and I feel like I'm on fire; my insides are a blaze. I caress the smooth skin of his face and feel thankful for this gift of love.

* * *

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Christina asks, eyes filled with worry. "I know I'm stupid for choosing them over you, but I was selfish and wanted to be closer to Will."

"It's fine." I shrug. It was actually more of a blessing as I got extra time with Tobias, but I won't bother telling her that.

"I quit." she declares. "After the meeting today, I quit, for your sake."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, my departure did lead to something even better!" she squeals.

"Which was?"

"Will _kissed_ me! It was so amazing... I mean, sure it was awkward at first, but _he kissed me!_ Words fail me right now!"

I grin, pleased that _at last _that boy had made a move. "Was it really that amazing? Is _he _that amazing?"

"Of course!" she shrieks, bouncing with enthusiasm. "He's just amazing! He _completes_ me, y'know?"

Actually, I understood the feeling all too well.

* * *

_A/N: 96 REVIEWS! *fangirls* Only __8 more chapters left__ of the story, thanks for sticking with me so far guys! I'm thinking of doing 2/3 more AU/ modern-day stories; do you think you'd read them? Thanks for the R&Rs people, hope you liked this chapter!;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**SUNDAY**

**Tris' POV**

The sky is an azure blue, matching Tobias' eyes perfectly. Albescent fluffy clouds decorate it faintly, allowing plenty of sunlight to illuminate the day. A gentle breeze lingers, rustling the thick green vegetation surround us. Tobias and I sit leisurely on a high branch of a tree, observing the picturesque scene before us.

Although the silence between us is comfortable, I am desperate to break it. "I can't believe I've only been here for two weeks, it seems like I've been here forever."

"It does, actually." he agrees. The silence descends on us again. God, Tris. Just tell him! I've been constantly worrying about him going off to college and if our relationship will continue but I can't bring myself to tell him. I guess I don't want to be seen as an ultra-clingy girlfriend. Nobody wants that.

Tobias opens the bag of food we brought up here and brandishes two ice creams. It's kind of like a romantic picnic, just one without a lot of romance... or food. I doubt I can even class it as a romantic picnic. More like _silent snacks. _Who am I to criticise this? It's not like I'm really making that much of an effort.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet," Tobias apologises, interrupting my thoughts. "I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything." he explains vaguely and I furrow my eyebrows. We continue unwrapping our ice creams from the metallic paper. What does he mean by everything? I fear for the worst.

"Oh." is all I can reply. "Um, Tobias?" That's it... Now I've started this conversation I can't stop now! I have to ask him. "What happens when you go to college?"

He halts licking his ice cream. "What do you mean?"

"Where does that leave us?" I blush fiercely, cringing at how clingy I sound.

"Is this why you've been so distant recently?" he demands, staring intently at me.

I shrug, not willing to answer his question.

"For someone so smart, you can be so incredibly stupid. We'll still date, even with the distance."

I would grin at how romantic that sounds if he hadn't have insulted me. "You're stupid too!"

"Oh yeah?" he challenges.

"Yeah." I retort. Tobias knocks my ice cream out of my loosely-gripping hand and it plummets into the ground below, becoming embedded in the grass. This causes me to narrow my eyes. "No you just didn't." I swipe at his ice cream but he blocks it with ease; his sharp reflexes obviously due to his combat training. My failed attack on his ice cream only makes us more closer together. Noticing this, Tobias closes the distance and plants a light kiss on my lips, whilst holding my hands. Abruptly, he pulls away, cursing under his breath.

"What?" I ask, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"My ice cream," he groans motioning to the mess in the grass that resides besides mine. "I dropped it."

"Maybe you shouldn't get so distracted" I tease.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so distracting," he retorts, kissing me gently on the nose. He drapes a muscular arm across my shoulders. In that moment, I am reminded of the conversation Uriah and I had on his bike, before I got here. It was very similar. I am under the distinct impression that it a bad omen. Why am I even thinking about Uriah? I have Tobias now! I banish these thoughts from my mind and lean back into Tobias' wiry chest.

"You know what? I just wish I could grab a wad of money and go out... around the world, sightseeing, travelling." I sigh wistfully, revealling my inner desires to him. It's always been something I want to do, yet I hadn't told anyone. My choice of location would probably be to Europe; with their amazing culture and food. Well, I'd go anywhere but stay here, really. I long to escape the boundaries and rules introduced by my parents; I strive for the independence.

"When you decide to steal some money, would I be allowed to join you in this sightseeing tour?" Tobias asks, playing along with my ambitious fantasy.

"Of course." I reply. An abrupt noise interrupts the silence following. It startles me and I wonder what the hell it was. It was loud and almost animalistic. My eyes dart around sharply, determined to find the source of the sound.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I duck behind the bush sharply, wayward twigs scraping the skin of my face. Stupid hayfever allergy! No wonder why they heard me; that was the loudest sneeze imaginable! I guess it is pretty stalker-ish of me to be spying on them, but who can blame me? I've been searching for a way to finally bring Tris down for the past few days, and now I have one. Some people really need to learn how to shut up. But I'm not complaining; it only provides an advantage for those such as myself. Tris wants to 'grab a wad of money', right? Oh, I'd be more than happy to do it on behalf of her.

"What was that?" her whiny voice questions, tone dripping with patheticness... If that's even a word. If it is, it describes Tris perfectly. The name _Tris _just screams 'pathetic.' Suddenly, I become conscious of how heavy my breathing is and how my body is tense. I'm not _scared, _just worried that my cover will get blown.

"It's probably nothing." Four replies and I relax in relief. I'm not 'nothing'; I'm a force to be reckoned with! But it's probably best that they are unaware of that. For now.

* * *

_A/N: 100 reviews yay! Thanks so much! Thanks to Guest (y u no include name?!) who was my 100__th__ reviewer! Just wanted to add some more Fourtris. Now, the drama begins. Please continue your lovely R&R guys, next chapter will be up soon ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

**MONDAY**

The busy chatter of bored teenagers echoes throughout the hall. Bleak windows encompassing the room shed a small glimpse of the morning light. The noise of the anxiety is almost deafening. We've been summoned into the hall for a surprise assembly. At least it interrupts our lessons.

Christina and I sit towards the centre of the crowded room, perched on one of the numerous rows of plastic chairs. We make nervous conversation, unsure about what this urgent assembly will be about.

Principal Eaton emerges from behind a wooden door and strides up and onto the stage, devoid of the authority that his walk used to hold. His face is weary, almost tired and frown lines appear to be etched into his sallow skin. If there was one way to describe how Principal Eaton looks, it would be worried. Why is that? As if noticing this change in his appearance, many of the surrounding students halt speaking until all that remains is a silence.

"Thank you," Principle Eaton say to no one in particular, before turning to face the sea of faces below him. "I'm here to inform you of some news I discovered this morning. As you know, the school had some reserve savings money in a vault, hidden perfectly deep within the school. As part of my regular inspection, I checked on the reserve this morning. It was empty."

His last statement causes gasps to erupt throughout the room and nervous teens exchange glances of concern and surprise. I sharply look at Christina and she raises her eyebrows in disbelief. How the hell had someone managed to break into a school high-security vault?

"The strangest part is," he continues after the whispers die down, "our security cameras were momentarily hacked, so we were unable to see the footage for the hour it was stolen. We have enough reason to believe that it was _one of our own students._"

I notice people look suspiciously at their friends and I stifle a laugh. God, people can be so paranoid. But the main question is, who did it?

"Before I let you go back to your lessons, may I stress this: if _anyone _knows _anything _about who can be behind this, do not hesitate to tell a member of staff. If we do not hear anything within 24 hours, we will contact the Police. We're giving you a chance here to confess, do not take it for granted." he stresses before leaving the stage. Then the whispers escalate into a roar of noise, as rumours slowly begin to form:

_"__I heard Jessica say that-"_

_"__Well, Steph did want money-"_

_"__Jeremiah asked me-"_

Christina glances over at me. "That's very awkward to know that we have a possible thief amongst us."

"I know..." I reply.

* * *

A sharp knock on the door interrupts our Maths lesson. I sigh in relief. Break from trigonometry? Yes please! Everyone in the room stiffens when it is Principal Eaton who enters the room. He scans our anxious faces, peering for something; or someone.

"Is Beatrice Prior in here?" he questions. Every face turns towards me. I shakily raise my hand to show him I'm Beatrice. "Come with me." he commands and I quickly gather my things.

I follow him into the corridor, which is desolate, except from one person who I know all too well... Molly casually leans against the wall; a smirk plastered to her face. Instantly, I brace myself for the worst. The Principal _and _Molly? That is not a good sign.

"Molly told me some very interesting news," he states, scanning my face for any sign of reaction. What news? Molly grins at my look of confusion.

"Answer this honestly: did you steal the money?" he interrogates.

"What?!" I object. "No way! Why would I do that?"

"Funny you should say that..." Principal Eaton says and fumbles in his pocket until he is clutching a cell phone. "Molly, here, is a dedicated student and recorded your conversations when she became suspicious of you."

My face reddens as I think of Tobias and our intimate conversations, but then the colour drains from my face. What must I have said that is so bad?

He plays the voice recording and I hear my voice, faint but it's mine. _"You know what? I just wish I could grab a wad of money."_

"I didn't mean it like that!" I defend. "It was a figure of speech! I didn't mean I wanted to _steal!_"

"And coincidently, the next day the school money goes missing?" he sarcastically comments, determined that I am the culprit.

"She did it!" I accuse, pointing a finger at Molly. "She framed me!" Saying that _did_ sound a little too dramatic, but it's entirely true.

"If Molly framed you, why would she report it in the first place? That in itself is a fatal error." he asks and I realise how this all must seem. Molly has to be the cause for this! She has to be! But damn, she's good at covering up her tracks. Yes it would be stupid to report a crime you did, but Molly somehow managed to turn the tables around; not in my favour at all.

"But..." I trail off. How the hell can I defend myself?

"If you have nothing to hide, Beatrice, you will not hesitate to allow me to search your room." he replies.

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Fine."

* * *

Items remain sprawled all over the floor; the majority being Christina's. Principal Eaton has been determined to find the money, which I clearly don't have. I sit on the floor, in the sea of mess, bored of waiting. I haven't been allowed to leave the room, as Principal Eaton is too suspicious of me. So far, it's been 2 hours of utter boredom, accompanied by Molly; who now looks just as equally bored. Though, I have been told that if he doesn't find the money within another hour, he will not see me as that much of a suspect. Thank God. I just can't wait for the next hour to be over.

"Where is it?" he questions, again for what must be the 50th time.

"I would tell you if I knew." I complain, leaning back against the wall.

He strides around the room, deep in thought. "Where would I put stolen money?" he ponders and I roll my eyes. He's really certain that I have it; though I think that's partly because he knows I'm dating his son and will do anything to split us up. Then he stops his repetitive pacing, as if suddenly thinking of an incredible idea. "The top of the wardrobe!" he exclaims. Molly smirks and I sit back again. Seriously, he's not gonna find anything there. Why would he?

Principal Eaton swings open the wardrobe door and peers at the top shelf.

* * *

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun..._


	18. Chapter 18

**MONDAY (Continued) **

**Tris' POV**

Principal Eaton drags something out from the wardrobe, his arms tensing slightly from the weight. He is holding my suitcase. I almost laugh with relief.

"Oh, arrest me for having a suitcase in my wardrobe." I sarcastically tell him and he narrows his eyes in frustration.

"What do you have in here?" he questions. Come to think of it... what _is_ in there? I unloaded all of my belongings as soon as arrived; and most of them were burnt by Peter. Nothing should be in there. But if _nothing_ is in there, why did Principal Eaton's arms tense due to the weight of it when he brought it down?

Noticing my prolonged confusion, he proceeds to unzip to suitcase. Then he swings open the lid. I gasp. What? How? No way... Inside the suitcase, neatly packed, are rows of grouped money.

"Well, well, well..." Molly sneers and I tense. It was her. She _had_ to have done this!

Principal Eaton raises an eyebrow. "And you swore your innocence."

I stare back at the money with disbelief. The faces embellished on the side of them seem to mock me, as if to say _ha ha. _"But-"

"You're very lucky I'm not involving the Police." he interrupts.

I look at him questioningly.

"We aren't supposed to have a lot of money within the school, for security reasons." he explains. "Nevertheless, your stealing will be met with consequences."

Molly grins victoriously at me from the other side of the room and I narrow my eyes at her threateningly.

"Beatrice, you will have to be expelled." Principal Eaton declares.

"No, what!? But-"

"I will notify your parents and have someone collect you on Wednesday." he interrupts.

"But I-"

"My decision is final."

Defeated, I slump back against the wall.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

"I believe that you didn't do it, Tris." Christina sympathises.

"Thanks Chris but I've been expelled and there's no changing that." I complain.

"I know."

We fall into a prolonged silence. Christina awkwardly picks at her nails, obviously unsure of what to say next to me.

"My parents are going to _murder_ me." I state, already picturing their concerned faces. They sent me here with the hope that I would change for the better; and I have already found myself expelled. I don't think they're gonna welcome me with open arms, exactly. Furious would be a good way to describe how they would probably react. I just wish it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Christina tells me later that day that Tobias has been looking for me. I find him in our usual spot, outside on the back field, nearby the cluster of trees.

"Hey," I begin. He just stares back at me; devoid of expression.

"What?" I ask to his blank gaze. Then it hits me. "No. You don't think I did it, do you?"

"I don't really know what to think any more." he states in monotone.

"What?! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Well, come on, you can't say it was a coincidence that the school money goes missing straight after you say you want money!"

I take a deep breath, not wanting to explode in anger. "It was a stupid figure of speech!"

"Was it really, though?" he replies coldly, icy blue eyes challenging.

"Since when did you decide that I'm entirely evil?"

"Since my dad found money in your room."

I narrow my eyes. "So it's because your dad said something to you?" "No, it's not!" he argues.

"Since when did you listen and do everything he says?"

"He made me understand." he retorts. "Besides, who else -besides Christina- could gain access to your room?"

"Peter got in." I point out.

"So now you're blaming Peter?"

"No! Ugh!" I yell, frustrated and pace in a circle. "I was framed, okay? Molly did this so well because she knew that everyone would turn against me. Including you."

Tobias doesn't reply and I don't argue my innocence any further. Why can't he just believe me?! Maybe he doesn't want to... The silence prolongs until Tobias breaks it.

"Look, Tris. I think it would be better if we just... Split? I mean you're being expelled anyway..." he awkwardly suggests, running a hand through his dark hair.

I say nothing. Firstly, I'm infuriated that he's breaking up with me for a pointless reason and secondly, the way he said it was so _casual;_ as if our relationship had no true meaning to him.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask weakly, too hurt to really object.

"Because it's for the best."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it is. You don't even _sound _remotely like yourself any more. I fell in love with Tobias, and he's not the guy standing in front of me."

Tobias shrugs and turns around, before trudging through the grass and out of sight. Like a statue, I stand in the same position I was in before he left; and stare into the space where he had previously been. Yep, today has not been my best day.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I continue my power-walking away from Tris, desperate to get as far away from her as possible. What am I doing?! Why can't I turn back and tell her I'm sorry?! I am such a complete idiot and I hate myself for it. Of course I believe Tris' innocence, I just had to break up with her. Why is this? Because I am selfish. I made a stupid mistake. And I know that I will forever regret it. It only happened a few hours ago:

"_College isn't going to pay for itself." Dad taunted._

"_I don't know if I want to go any more." I explained. "I might take a gap year and work here, so I can be with Tris."_

"_You are going to college, whether you like it or not. That's not your choice to make." _

"_Actually it is. I am 18."_

"_You are going to college." he firmly declared. "I am not having you spend your time here so you can be closer to that thieving girl."_

"_Oh yeah?" I challenged, stepping closer towards him. I had no idea if I was actually going to hit him, I just wanted to look threatening._

"_Break up with her." Dad orders, pushing me backwards. "Else wave goodbye to your savings account. She will take your money, just as she did to the school! Then you'll wish you listened to me!"_

"_Tris isn't like that."_

"_Break up with her or no savings. It's your choice."_

Now I have and feel empty and worthless, unworthy of even seeing Tris again after the way I have betrayed her for my selfish reasons. What have I done?

* * *

_A/N: It has to get worse before it can get better;) Thanks for all of the reviews etc. but a big thanks to __themeaningoflifeischeese11__ for being my 100__th__ follower :}_


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDNESDAY**

**Tris' POV**

I perch on the edge of my stripped bed, Christina lounging on hers. The wardrobe doors hang open, exposing an empty interior. Admittedly, there was barely anything in them before (with the whole Peter scenario) but now there is actually _nothing._ My suitcase is slumped on the floor. I stare down at it, miserably, wishing it would just disappear. It is a constant reminder that I am leaving today.

"Aw, cheer up, Tris." Christina smiles, though I think her optimism is for my sake. "We can still text even though you're gone. We can meet up and hang out and-"

"Sounds great." I interrupt, flatly.

"We'll still be friends. I think you're forgetting that."

"I know."

Silence fills the air and all I can think of is Tobias. I've been trying to forget what he said to me but it's been very hard, considering I'm still in love with him. It's almost unreal to think about the fact that he said it's over. Maybe I'm just choosing to ignore it. Or I'm choosing to ignore the fact that he may be heartless and our relationship meant nothing to him.

My pocket vibrates and I wrestle my phone free from it. It's a message from Tori, informing me that she's waiting for me outside.

"Well, I've got to go now." I awkwardly tell Christina; as if I'm telling her that I'm leaving a party, not the school. She leaps forward to embrace me and we hug for quite a long time. Christina really has been a great friend to me. I really will miss her.

"Bye," I tell her as we pull away, "Good luck with the rest of the school year... and Will."

My mention of Will is rewarded with a quiet chuckle from Christina.

"Bye, Tris." she says, eyes filled with tears. I collect my suitcase and clasp it tightly, before making my way towards the school entrance.

Though, before I leave, I can't resist getting my own back on Molly; after everything she's done to me. When I arrive at her room, I notice that her door is slightly ajar. Hesitantly, I creep inside. Molly is crouched over a desk wearing headphones and awkwardly dancing. I resist the urge to laugh. I scan the room, hoping to find something of use. All I see is a glass of what I presume to be Lemonade, and numerous electrical items, including her phone. Then I get the idea. Evil, but brilliant. I cautiously grab her phone and stand still, just to make sure Molly doesn't notice my movements. Luckily for me, she doesn't. Then I drop it into the glass of Lemonade. It flashes frantically for a few seconds, similar to a flickering light before the screen turns black. With a sinister grin plastered onto my face, I leave the room: feeling like both a hero and a villain.

When I reach the entrance of the school outside, Tori greets me and loads my suitcase into the back of the car. It's the exact reverse of what happened 17 days ago. It feels like that was a lifetime away, even though it's only been a short period of time. Short, but memorable.

"Hi Tris!" she smiles brightly. "Good to see you again. Don't worry about this place, okay? You can do so much better-" Tori continues her reassurance but I ignore her. I'm not really in the mood for talking, saying goodbye too this place is already hard enough. Silently, I open the car door and get inside.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I have to explain, apologise, tell her. I have to do _something _before Tris leaves_. _Maybe I should tell her about my dad... about how I believe in her? I try (and fail) to stop these niggling thoughts invade my brain. It's like a swarm of bees assaulting it. I have to tell her! Do something! Then I decide that I will, and proceed to race down the corridors. Sharply, I glance out of the window and see a woman enter a black car. I sigh in relief when I realise it's not Tris entering it. It must be one of those inspectors or something.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Tori enters the car and turns to face me. "You ready to go now?"

I gaze out of the window and stare at the looming building. It's sad to say goodbye to it, really. Though, what does hurt the most is leaving the school for the wrong reasons. I guess no one will ever believe I'm right. Tears cloud my vision as I stare at the building where my life had changed for the better, and for the worst. I wonder if I'll be missed. Probably not. I turn to face Tori, ready to answer her question.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I punch Tris' door repeatedly, urgent to see her. I am surprised when the door swings open and I see that Christina is behind it. She stares back at me sadly and soundlessly. I glance quickly around the room, hoping to spot Tris. The room is empty and devoid of Tris' belongings.

I already knew the answer to the question I am going to ask but I couldn't stop myself. I was too hopeful, certain that she'd be hiding somewhere; ready to pop out and say 'hi.' Somehow, I don't think that's very likely. "Where's Tris?"

Christina shakes her head pityingly at me. "She's gone. She said goodbye 20 minutes ago."

No. But...

I barge past her and stare out of the only window in the room, that overlooks the entrance to the school. In front of the building, I see the same car that I spotted before and realise Tris is in there. Then I run.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

"Yeah, we should go now." I tell Tori weakly, refusing to make eye-contact. She starts the car and we slowly begin to drive away. Tears dribble down my cheeks, creating cascading serpentine rivers. I take one final look at the school and then face the road ahead.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

The corridors are a blur around me. All I can about is reaching her. Reaching Tris. I toss the doors to the front of the school aside and burst into the open. Frantically, I scan the area. There's no sign of the car. I jog further away from the school, panic now replacing my feeling of desperation. Then I spot the car, far into the distance. It turns sharply around a corner before disappearing from sight. And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Please refrain from stabbing me with butter knives, although I know you want to._


	20. Chapter 20

**One Year Later.**

**Tobias' POV**

She twirls her auburn hair around her finger and continues babbling. I blankly stare at her; her tumble of words falling on deaf ears. This dating thing is the worst idea Zeke has ever had: it has been extreme torture sitting through endless dates. Faceless girls who I know nothing about. Well, I just forgot all those things about them.

_This_ girl on tonight's date has a kind face, beautiful body and seems like a genuinely great person. It's a shame I really don't give a damn about her. All I can think about is someone else, cruel as that seems. I think about _her_. The small girl with the fiery attitude. The small girl who refused to back down. The small girl who I miss greatly.

We sit in a dimly-lit restaurant, with scented candles strategically placed on the tables. Black furniture fills the centre of the room and a Gothic chandelier hangs limply from the ceiling. The fumes of the candles are sickening and the food is as plain as cucumber sandwiches. How this is romantic, I have no idea. But the girl on the date clearly loves it, so I'm not protesting too much. It looks like we are at a red funeral. It certainly feels like I'm at a funeral. It must be mine.

The girl on a date with me just stares at my face eagerly, waiting for my response. To something I have no idea she said or asked. What was she talking about again?

"Yeah," I reply, faking enthusiasm and hoping that she did ask me a question.

"Wow, me too!" she squeals. "You're the first guy that gets me, y'know?"

I instantly feel guilty. I have no idea what she has been talking about for the past hour. God, I don't even remember her name. What was it again? Eva? No... Emma? This is actually pointless. I have to tell this girl that she is really getting nowhere with me; I can't lead her on.

"Look, Emma..." I begin.

"My name's not Emma." she says, her voice dangerously low.

"Sophie?" I wince, praying that I'm right.

She stares at me, eerily calm. Then she sharply slaps me across the face. I clutch my cheek as the stinging sensation grows worse.

"I'm just another of one 'those girls' to you, aren't I? You can't even remember my name!" she yells, tears threatening to trickle down her face.

"Look, Jennifer!" I plead and she turns to face me.

"Still wrong." she hisses and slaps me again, before stomping away from me, and out of the restaurant. Couples around us eye me with shock and shake their heads at me. Come on, it's not like I'm a player or anything! But I guess I did deserve that slap. Both of them.

Silently, I stride to my car, reflecting on how bad the last few hours had been.

None of this would be happening if I wasn't so stupid one year ago. When I really did screw it up with Tris. Just like with the school, she had disappeared out of my life. I tried talking to Uriah but he informed me that Tris had moved to Cincinnati, though he had no idea where. From what I've heard, Tris has been distant from everyone (well by _everyone_ I mean Zeke and Uriah) as they haven't talked to her since she moved, a few months ago. It's like Tris has vanished off the surface of the Earth. And I'm not a very good detective.

Frustrated, I pull out my notepad and add an extra line to my tally of dates. 23 dates so far. Not even one has been successful.

* * *

I arrive back to mine and Zeke's apartment, shoulders slumped in frustration. Before I even manage to get in the door properly, Zeke is pouncing on me like a frisky puppy.

"How did it go?" Zeke cheerfully asks, playfully punching me on the shoulder. He glances at my scarlet cheek. "Wow, dude. What's up with your face? _Kinky_!"

I roll my eyes at him in response. At least he has cheered me up, slightly; even if he is joking about my pain. I slam the door shut and trudge inside before collapsing onto the couch.

"Did you get slapped by her boyfriend or did she slap you herself?" Zeke chuckles, realising that I'm not really in the mood for 'playful banter.'

I groan. "It was terrible. Eva got so pissed-"

"Eva? Dude, that was Cathy. You went on a date with Eva last week!" he scolds, lightly shoving me.

I shrug in response.

"Man, you got it _bad._"

"It's just..." I struggle for words. What really is my problem? I've made so many excuses for my behaviour over the past couple of years... I'm not even sure which is right. Why can't I get myself a girlfriend? From previous experience, I've not really liked any girl I've came into contact with. Except _her._ "They're not..."

"Tris, you mean?" Zeke supplies.

"Yeah. They're not her."

"Say her naaaaaaaaaame!" Zeke sings badly to the tune of 'Spectrum' by Florence + The Machine.

I groan at his appalling singing.

"Wait... you're not _scared_ of her, are you?"

"No!" I defend. I'm not scared of Tris, I'm just scared of the immense guilt that resurfaces every time I think of her. "Her name brings back bad memories!"

"All of which you caused."

"Gee thanks, Zeke." I mutter sarcastically. "You always make me feel so much better."

"It's part of the job description." he winks, nudging me.

We sit together in an awkward silence. I suddenly become deeply interested in watching the TV; even though it isn't on. I'm resorting to watching a blank screen, what has my life become?

"You know what?" Zeke interrupts my wallowing in self-hatred. "You need to get out."

"I do enough _getting out_." I complain. "I just went on, yet another, date!"

"I mean, just to have fun. You know... Messing about."

An animalistic grunt escapes my mouth.

"For me?" Zeke pleads. "Shauna is taking me _clothes shopping_ at the mall, tomorrow. Come with us, I'll need the moral support so I can make it out _alive_!"

Jealousy slowly niggles at my thoughts. I must admit, I am envious of how Zeke and Shauna have their perfect relationship going on and I'm with no one. It's my own fault, really, and I'm still not over it.

"Fine, I'll go." I try (and fail) to say enthusiastically.

"Good. Maybe while we're at the mall you'll have a good time."

Sure, unless some _miracle_ happens at the mall tomorrow, I guarantee I will arrive back at the apartment feeling the same way I do now; alone, angry and hopeless.

* * *

_A/N: So some of you guys thought it was the end? Well you were wrong, we still have 3 more chapters left! In light of my 150__th__ review (big thanks to __ChibiRealm!__) I decided to update early :3 Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favs, follows etc. Also, big thanks to __ouatpercabeth__ for being my 50__th__ fav-er! Eek, I didn't think I'd get this much response, thanks so much, I love you all!_


	21. Chapter 21

**SATURDAY**

**Tobias' POV**

"Zeke!" Shauna exclaims, dragging him further within the store. Zeke looks quickly at me for help but I just shake my head and grin. Clothes shopping at the mall with my best friend and his girlfriend. _Fun. _Scowling, I follow them into (yet another) store. Rows of bright clothing decorated the pale store. The room is a sea of faces, girls wrestling through the crowd to reach the best clothing. I can only pray that this torture will end soon. Craning my neck high like a giraffe, I try to spot Zeke. Much to my annoyance, he's disappeared. _Great_.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks and I swiftly turn around. At first I think it's Tris but when I face the girl I see that she is a tall brunette.

"No." I bluntly reply, frowning in annoyance that she clearly isn't who I want. She flinches at my anger and hurriedly approaches another customer. I run a hand through my hair in frustration. Where the hell is Zeke?! Just as I turn to leave the shop, a firm hand clamps on my shoulder.

"Hey Four, where are you going?" the voice, which I recognise to be Zeke's, questions.

"I lost you."

"So you thought you'd leave me _alone _with _clothes_?" he jokingly outbursts, feigning horror. "You're not going anywhere!" Zeke guides me over to Shauna who is clutching numerous items of clothing.

"There you are!" Shauna shakes her head. "Now, Tobias, dark blue or dark purple?" She waves the two skirts in front of my face. In my opinion, I can't tell the difference. Oh no, what do I say?

"Um," I hesitantly begin. I take a quick glance at Zeke who is silently urging me to pick one, so we can leave the shop. "Why don't you ask Zeke? He _is_ your boyfriend."

Zeke sends me a death glare which evokes the ghost of a smile from me.

"They'd both look beautiful on you." He replies, trying to avoid the decision. I bite the inside of my mouth to try and stop the laughter that is climbing up my throat. God, he is so cheesy.

Shauna sighs. "No they wouldn't. I'm gonna go find some more to try on."

Zeke releases a quiet noise of frustration. "Me and Four are going to get a drink, kay?"

"But Zeke, I need your opinion!" Shauna complains. "Tobias can get one for you, right?"

They both turn to face me. Zeke is motioning for me to say no whilst Shauna is trying to persuade me to say yes by beaming brightly.

"I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll get a drink later." I reply and disappoint both of them. Shauna disappears behind a rack of clothing, furiously scanning each item.

"Ugh this sucks so badly." Zeke whines.

"Imagine how I feel. You said it would be _fun_."

"Well I thought Shauna would let us hang around while she went shopping." I raise an eyebrow. "Did you ask Shauna?"

"No... but... I don't really want to leave her alone."

"Somebody's whippeeeed." I joke and Zeke shoves me.

"I am _not _whipped!"

I smirk at him and he shoves me again. A horde of giggling teenage girls stampede through the shop, barging Zeke and I out of the way.

"It's so stuffy in here!" I complain. "I'm getting out of here."

Zeke grabs me. "No you are not! You are staying here with me!"

I duck out of his grasp and meander through the crowd. Zeke calls my name but I hurriedly race out of the shop.

* * *

The food court is sparsely populated compared to the expanse of people within the stores. Most of the people here are men; dragged along for the horrendous shopping experience, I presume. Aromatic smells of various meal selections linger in the air as I scan the area for empty tables. Then I recognise someone... What? Eric? What's he doing here? I hadn't seen him for a month, until now. Eric sits alone at a table, gorging upon a hot dog. He eats in a hurried manner, bits of food spewing out of his mouth in multiple directions. Some remnants tangle in his greasy hair, slowly becoming encrusted. His gaze remains firmly transfixed on the snack in his hand as he hurls more into his agape mouth. I cringe and leave the area. I don't feel in the mood for food right now, after that horrendous display.

* * *

I slump on a bench, staring intently at the floor. Oh god, I forgot about Zeke! He must be pretty pissed with me after I ditched him. I want to get up and return to him, but lack the motivation. Even moving seems pretty dull and boring. I just want to be at home. Gosh, I'm becoming a recluse. The sound of busy chatter echoes throughout the mall as people hurriedly dart in and out of shops. For the past hour I have been sitting like this, occasionally checking my Facebook Newsfeed. Even that is completely boring. Everyone have been moving around, chattering, planning, gossiping, complaining... I feel the only one devoid of purpose is me. My phone rings and I quickly fumble for it. I wince when I see the caller ID is Zeke. After debating for a few seconds about whether to reject it or not, I decide to answer. As I ditched him earlier, I guess I do owe him an apology.

"Hey Zeke." I answer.

"Hi Traitor." he grumbles.

"Look Zeke, I'm sorry but-"

"Woah, woah." he interrupts. "The whole idea of this was for you to get out and have fun. Now you're doing it! Stop wallowing in self pity."

"Okay."

"Look, we're heading to the last shop now. Come meet us by the food court in half an hour."

"Sure." I reply and Zeke disconnects. I resume my staring at the floor.

Then something interrupts my hearing. A faint sound of music... What? It's the weird echo-like sound when people have their earphones in with the music too loud. That really does wind me up. But for some strange reason, I vaguely recognise the tune. Two Door Cinema Club? Tris is a real big fan of them. I remember her playing their album to me once, back in Boarding School.

Curious about who it is listening to the music, I avert my gaze away from the floor.

I sharply glance around.

Then I see her.

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun dun! Another cheeky cliffhanger;) Wow, 20 reviews for the previous chapter?! Thanks so much for R&R-ing!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer:__ All rights of the song (sentences in italics) go to Two Door Cinema Club. I recommend you listen 'Next Year' by them as it inspired this chapter and is included in it. _

* * *

**FRIDAY **

**Tris' POV**

My parents were furious that I got expelled, of course, and after a ton of arguments, I was allowed to go to finish my education in public school. During my time at public school, I had made some great friends, but none of them compared to my best friend, Christina. When she graduated from Divergent boarding school, she and I had been inseparable after we got into the same college. We do _everything_ together. And as for my supposed 'theft', I was found innocent... One _year_ later. On the bright side, I didn't believe in karma until I found out that Molly had been charged guilty of theft, but not from the school, from her current workplace. If only I could've been there to see her guilty face.

Right now, I'm searching for clothes in the mall, with my earplugs in, listening to _Two Door Cinema Club; _a great distraction from the bustle around me_._ I love that band, even though it reminds me of how I used to show their songs to Tobias. Christina wanted some _alone time _with Will in our dorm room so I took that as an opportunity to buy something for myself, as I don't tend to buy anything. The search has (so far) been unsuccessful. I exit yet another dreary shop and buy myself a smoothie. The girl making it engages in playful banter with her male co-worker and I suddenly feel envious of their happiness. After I am given my smoothie, I sit on one of the randomly-placed seats scattered around the mall.

_Take me to where you are, what you've become. _

I think of Tobias. I haven't seen him since the day I got expelled and his lack of presence has left a whole deep inside me; a dull ache which is constantly present. I was always happy with Tobias. After him, my love life ceases to exist. Christina has tried to hook me up with guys but I reject all of her kind attempts. I don't mean to sound melodramatic, but Tobias was the only one for me. A year really has changed everything for me; for better and for worse.

_I won't forget, I won't forget_.

I wonder what has happened to Tobias after this long passage of time. Does he have a girlfriend? Does he ever think of me? I guess it is ridiculous for me to expect him to still be in love with me. After all, I have tried to move on. I guess he has too.

_What you're missing but you didn't know was there._

I shake my head out of this trance my ponderous thoughts have put me in and glance up. A man is staring curiously at me, his azure blue eyes disbelieving. I widen my eyes in recognition. He is more toned than before and his dark hair has grown so long it partly conceals his face. His blue, tightly-fitting shirt accentuates his muscles and makes his eyes stand out even more. The man from my past, resurfacing in the present._Tobias. _What the hell is he doing here?! I'm more scared than alarmed. Ah, I have no idea what I should say to him!

_I don't know what to say, another day._

I observe him, tensely, hoping that this reunion will not turn into a full-blown argument. He rewards me with a ghost of a grin and saunters towards me. Tobias slumps on the seat beside me and turns around. He outstretches a hand towards me and I shake it, slowly. "Hi, I'm Tobias, the jerk who regrets the mistake he made the day you got expelled."

I grin at his indirect apology. "I'm Tris, the girl that has hoped she would see you again."

"Well, Tris, you're gonna be seeing me that often; you'll become sick of me." he reassures and I remember that's exactly what I told him before I said that I loved him, back in boarding school.

"I look forward to it." I reply, smiling, as Tobias unexpectedly pulls me in for a kiss.

"_Maybe someday, you'll be somewhere. Talking to me, as if you knew me. Saying "I'll be home for next year, darling. I'll be home for next year..."_

"Erm, Tris?" Tobias pulls back quickly and I brace myself for the worst. "Can you take your earplugs out?"

I laugh in relief and quickly remove them. Tobias widens his eyes in shock. When I realise he isn't looking at me, I whip my head around. Zeke is frowning at Tobias. An unfamiliar girl is clinging onto his arm and I presume she's his girlfriend.

"Dude, what happened to 'meet me at the car in half an hour'?" Zeke complains, shaking his head.

"Things happened..." Tobias vaguely states before gesturing to me.

"Tris?" Zeke questions.

"Long story." I reply, beaming. Tobias slings an arm across my shoulder as we all leave the mall. Sunlight trickles out from beneath the clouds and glows down on us.

"Zeke, you're gonna have to clean some of that crap out of the back of your car." Tobias smirks. "Tris is coming with us."

Zeke rolls his eyes. "You can do it."

I punch Tobias lightly in the arm. "Aw, I thought I could hide in the front of the car, like I always do!"

"What?" Zeke asks, turning towards Tobias in confusion.

"Long story." Tobias replies and shares a knowing grin with me. Zeke just shakes his head as we all make our way across the crowded parking lot.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short-ness. There is a light at the end of the tunnel! BTW, next chapter is the __final chapter__ and is the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me so far; you're amazing!_


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGUE**

**Tris' POV**

A light dusting of snow coats the ground as numerous snowflakes flutter down to join it. The fierce wind attacks my face and I have to lean on a bench for support. The cemetery is silent, and I fear I'm the only one here. I trudge through the snow, tightly clutching the small bouquet of white lilies I have in my gloved grasp. It is foolish to bring flowers during weather like this, but this day marks one year since he died and it would be a crime not to.

I locate his grave and fight against the wind to reach it. The snow has decorated his grave, only leaving the 'Eat' part of his surname untouched. Laughter bubbles its way up my throat due to how comical 'Eat' looks on a grave. I resist the urge to laugh and carefully place the flowers at the foot of the grave. I want to say something, anything but words fail me. It's horrible that I have nothing to say. Before I turn away, I swipe of the blanket of snow to reveal his full name and make my way through the snow storm, back home.

When I arrive home, I hastily peel my outer layer of clothing off me and rush into the heat of the living room. I rub myself furiously, trying to generate heat. The silence of the house is haunting; a constant reminder that I am alone. Thankfully, the silence doesn't last for long as I am interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. I shuffle towards the door and slowly swing it open. A great force shoves me against the wall, hugging me tightly and I already know who it is.

"We're baaaaaack!" Christina announces in my ear and I peer over her shoulder to greet Will. They hurry into the living room, leaving me to deal with the open door and their abandoned coats. I join them in the living room, momentarily. I didn't expect them to be back so soon from their honeymoon. They were supposed to be in Spain for two weeks so this early return is definitely unexpected. "Why did you come back so soon?" I question, slumping on the sofa beside Will.

"Can't wait to get rid of us, can you?" Will jokes and I shove his arm.

"Funny story, actually." Christina begins. "Turns out Will had only booked the villa for a week, instead of two. We were..." She trails off, fidgeting.

"_Sealing the deal_." Will supplies, waggling his eyebrows.

"Getting it _on_." Christina adds.

"Having _alone time_."

"So you had sex?" I decipher from their innuendos and they both nod in confirmation.

"And we got kicked out!" Christina exclaims and I erupt in laughter. "The villa owner burst through the bedroom door, _while we were doing it."_

We all simultaneously chuckle at their misfortune.

"So what about you, Tris?" Christina asks, leaning forward. "How are you?"

I shrug. "Okay, I guess." I can't tell them my big announcement. Not yet, anyway. Christina and Will both look at me sceptically, unconvinced by my answer. Thankfully, the a knock at the door saves me from elaborating further. I immediately rush to answer it. When I swing the door open, I am pleased by the person awaiting on the doorstep. _Tobias. _He grins at me, though is shivering slightly from the cold outside. I usher him into the house, where he is greeted (or should I say attacked?) by Christina and Will.

Tobias slumps onto the vacant couch and I immediately join him. My hands find his cold ones and I weave my fingers through his. He gently kisses the tip of my nose before squeezing my hand. This motion is silent but ultimately says "_it's time_."

"Actually, Tris and I have some news of our own..." Tobias nudges my ribs, lightly, encouraging me to explain. Christina and Will look taken aback for a second.

"We're getting married!" I exclaim, beaming. Christina squeals and throws herself at me, whilst Will pats Tobias' back in congratulations. After a few minutes of me explaining the details, I notice Tobias appears conflicted. Of course he's upset! Today marks one year since Marcus died! Tobias sees me staring worriedly at him and rewards me with a ghost of a smile.

Christina picks up on this silent exchange between us and grabs Will by the wrist. "Me and Will are gonna go get some drinks and food from the kitchen... Come on Will." I look at her thankfully and she just nods before exiting the room with Will.

"I took flowers to his grave. I didn't know if you'd go." I tell Tobias, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thanks," he mumbles into my hair. "I probably wouldn't have gone."

"How are you holding up?"

Tobias sighs. "I don't know. He was a complete dick but he's my _dad_. I have to forgive him. I just wish I did it while he was alive."

"Your dad was a good man." I admit and Tobias raises his eyebrows in confusion. "If he didn't let me into that boarding school... Well, I wouldn't have met you."

Tobias smiles. "For that reason, he was the best dad in the world." Tobias leans in close so we are millimetres apart. I stare into his deep blue eyes before closing mine and pressing my lips against his.

The door re-opens and we immediately spring apart, like two young teens caught late out at night. Christina and Will stand in the doorway, looking guilty, before slowly backing out of the room.

"God, we're such cockblocks." Will mutters as he closes the door. I giggle nervously and loop my arm around Tobias' neck.

"Now, where were we?" I ask jokingly. Tobias answers my question by kissing me intensely and I can only think about one thing; how much I love Tobias Eaton.

_The End_

* * *

_A/N: Admit it, you thought it was Tobias' grave! Ending was cheesy but oh well! XD  
Thank you so much to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!  
__**And a super big thanks to YOU reading this right now!**__ It's amazing to know that people actually enjoyed this! Thanks so much, you're all amazing! :')  
__**BTW;**__ I've already started two stories: __**'Jealousy'**__ and '__**It's Facebook, You Pansycake'**__ so this isn't the last you'll see of me! :) __**Until the next time...**_


End file.
